Cant't wait for you
by Increadable
Summary: Draco und Harry, mag sowas gut gehen? Was ist wenn zu der heimlichen Beziehung von der nichmal sie etwas wissen auch noch ein Zauber hinzukommt? Realy hot [SlashLemon], DMHP und weitere, neuntes Chap on
1. Prolog

_**Cant't wait for you**_

Disclaimer: alle Charaktere und auch Orte gehören Joanne K Rowling, nicht mal Draco gehört mir heul. Ich verdiene nichts damit und auch sonst hab ich, außer Spaß und vielleicht Reviews bettel, nichts davon

Warning: Slash und auch Lemon dürften drin vorkommen, die Charaktere sind ooc (teilweise- lässt sich bei dem Pairing wohl auch nicht verhindern ;o) )

Außerdem muss ich sagen, ist das meine erste NC-17 Story, also habt nachsicht

Ebenso wie es meine erste FF mit diesem Pairing ist, die ich selber schreibe, eigent-

lich lese ich die immer nur

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: viele…das Hauptpairing ist (später erst) Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter aber bis es dazu kommt… (Am Anfang jedoch Draco / Pansy keine Sorge ich mag die nicht nebenbei Ron/Hermine, da gehe ich aber nicht drauf ein, und dann noch…na ja, lasst euch überraschen, ich sag euch, es geht heiß her und es gibt Überraschungen)

Ich habe noch keinen Betaleser, ich hoffe ich finde noch jemanden –hilflos in die Menge schau-

Denn ich weiß jetzt schon, in dem ersten Kapitel habe ich ziemlich Fehler drin…ich weiß es, aber ich kann die immer nicht alle finden…

Also Will nicht jemand hier mein Betaleser sein? –fleh-

g-

Genug gebettelt…

* * *

Und noch was, ich habe nun schon das erste Kapitel fertig, -jeah-

Und sitze am zweiten, ich habe mir vorgenommen erst die ganze Story fertig zu schreiben, ehe ich sie hier veröffentliche, doch meine Beherrschung macht so was nicht mit.

Denn nachdem das erste Kapitel echt schon heftig geworden ist (ich schwäre es ist meine erste R-FF) weiß ich nicht, ob mir so was liegt…

Ich will lieber erstmal eure Kommentare abwarten, bevor ich weiter schreibe…

Und es kann auch immer etwas dauern bis ich das neue Chapter fertig habe…Im Moment ist alles etwas stressig, meine Zeit ist sehr begrenzt!

Aber ich halte mich ran, schnell was zu schreiben. Ich habe mehr als genug Ideen, weiß aber noch nicht, wie und welche ich umsetze…

Also schreibt nette Reviews (auch Kritik kann nett sein, also seit mutig ) dann geht es gleich viel schneller und leichter

* * *

Viel Spaß! –alle mal knuddel –

* * *

**_Prolog_**

_---Alles ist anders als gedacht---_

Was ist, wenn nicht nur die Gefühle verrückt spielen, sondern auch noch die Körper?

Was macht man dann? Wie geht man damit um?  
Was tut man, wenn man von all dem gar nichts weiß?

Wie man das zu verstehen hat? Ließ selbst!

Die Gefühle können in der Pubertät sehr schnell verrückt spielen, man versteh seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr, man will das was man denkt gar nicht denken. Man hält sich selbst für verrückt, weil sich Geheimnisse für einen selbst offenbaren, die man nicht für Möglich gehalten hat. Erst in der Pubertät, oder danach, weiß man, wer man selber ist, weiß was man fühlt und denkt, weiß was man will.

Was wenn dann auch noch ein Zauber schief geht, dies aber niemand mitbekommt? Was wenn man gar nicht mehr den Menschen vor sich hat den man denkt?

Man sollte meinen, man erkennt den Menschen, den man liebt oder den man hasst, egal, wie er aussieht, man sollte meinen seinen besten Freund erkennt man, nur an seinem Verhalten. Aber was wenn man es nicht wahrhaben will?

Was wenn man nach dem Aussehen geht? Was sagen die besagten Personen dazu? Fühlen sie sich nicht verraten?

Was passiert nun aber wenn sie sich etwas geschworen hat? Wenn man schweigen will, man aber in einer Zwickmühle steckt?

Probleme über Probleme birgt das Erwachsen werden.

* * *

Ich weiß, etwas nichts sagend, aber…auch so was muss sein...das erste Kapitel gehtdann auf die Story ein

Schreibt schön… hopp hopp, dann tue ich es auch!


	2. Normalität?

_**So ihr **_

_**Da bin ich wieder, endlich, mit dem ersten Kapitel!**_

_**Hat ein wenig länger gedauert, aber nun habe ich auch eine Beta-Leserin: Danke Zandra Spearrit!**_

_**Vielleicht werdet ihr das zweite Kapitel ja früher bekommen ;)**_

_**Danke für die lieben Rewievs:**_

_**Tolotos, Zandra, Glaniel, Babsel, the-memory-remains**_

_**Commis und ich lad hoch Hab das zweite Chap fertig und es ist schon im Postfach meiner Beta-Leserin **_

_**Und nun viel Spaß, und schickt mir eure Meinung!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kapitel 1

--- Normalität? ---

Das Schuljahr war wieder einmal ziemlich langweilig. Noch war überhaupt nichts passiert und es war schon November. Er fragte sich, ob dieses Schuljahr überhaupt noch etwas passieren würde. Irgendwas. Doch da wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Mr. Malfoy, dürfte ich sie bitten endlich ihr Papier zu verwandeln?" drang die scharfe Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. Er schaute auf und sah eine wütende McGonagall vor sich stehen.

Die meisten waren fleißig dabei ihre Gegenstände zu verwandeln und er hatte gerade mal seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt. Er nickte nur und sah fragend zu Goyle, der ihm aber auch nicht die Formel sagen konnte. „Pansy? Wie ist die Formel?" fragte er nun nach hinten. Mit aufreizender Stimme gab sie ihm die Formel und Tipps zur Verwandlung, doch Draco drehte sich einfach wieder nach vorne. Pansy nervte ihn dieses Schuljahr besonders. Ständig lief sie bei ihm herum, schmiss sich an ihn heran…doch er wollte nichts von ihr. Sie und auch andere mögen dass vielleicht anders sehen.

Schon wieder war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Kein Wunder bei dem Wetter (es war kalt und regnete nun schon seit einer Woche ununterbrochen) und dem langweiligen Unterricht.

Nach dem zweiten Anlauf hatte er sein Papierstück richtig verwandelt und vor ihm lag nun eine Blume. Er war ja nun nicht blöd, nur einfach viel zu faul und darauf bedacht keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Manchmal litten seine Noten darunter und das war wiederum nicht gut, wegen seinem Vater.

Er verbot sich selbst weiter darüber nachzudenken, da er wusste wohin diese Gedanken führten. Er hatte Glück, McGonagall gab gerade Hausaufgaben auf und da war die Stunde auch schon zu Ende. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging gemäßigt aus dem Unterrichtsraum. Aus allen Türen strömten Schüler heraus auf den Gängen war es voll und es war schwer in Richtung der großen Hale zu kommen. Doch genau dahin wollten die meisten, Mittagessen.

Eingequetscht in der Menge wurde er in die Halle getragen und stieß auch gleich mit jemandem zusammen, dass war ja wieder so klar. Dieser jemand fiel um und er sah, dass es niemand anderes als Ginny Wealsey war. Er verfluchte den Tag. Ginny fing an zu motzen, bevor sie sah, wer es war. Dann verstummte sie. Draco wollte an seinen Platz gehen, doch kam er gar nicht dazu, bevor Harry, Ron und Hermine die Halle betraten. Harry und Ron bauten sich vor ihm auf, Hermine half Ginny hoch. „Malfoy!" knurrte Harry. „Dir wird es leid tun meine Schwester angerempelt zu haben." Fügte Ron hinzu. Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, beide wollten ihm etwas auf den Hals hetzen.

Hermine und Ginny versuchten die beiden Jungs zu beruhigen, im Eingang war es sehr voll und schließlich kam auch noch Professor Flitwick hinein. „Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy!" grüßte er die drei bevor er sich den beiden Mädchen zuwandte „Meine Damen." Er schien mal wieder gut gelaunt. „Setzt euch auf eure Plätze husch husch!" er wartete bis die fünf sich gesetzt hatten und so blieb Harry und Ron gar nichts anderes übrig als sich zu setzen. Sie schimpften noch lange, dass bekam Draco sogar am Slytherintisch mit.

Er wurde mal wieder in zahlreiche Gespräche eingespannt, vor allem Pansy forderte viel Aufmerksamkeit. Er dachte teilweise noch immer an die Begegnung eben. Etwas belustigte ihn daran, er hatte das gesamte Jahr noch keine Begegnung mit Potter gehabt und irgendwie hatte ihm das gefehlt, merkte er gerade.

Er hatte nicht wirklich viel Hunger, ließ mal das eine oder andere Kommentar ab und nickte mal. Nach einiger Zeit stand er auf und meinte „Ich geh noch mal in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, muss noch meine Sachen für den Unterricht holen." Auch Pansy stand auf und hängte sich an seinen Arm. Schwatzend machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Am Nachbartisch, den Gryffindors, machte sich Harry Gedanken darüber, was das eben sollte. Malfoy hatte nicht mal seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er hatte einfach dort gestanden, keine Miene verzogen, nichts.

Ron dagegen machte schon die ganze Zeit einen Aufstand darüber. „jetzt halt aber mal die Klappe, iss lieber!" meinte Hermine. „Mine, dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Ich meine…also, örg" er stieß einen Laut der Abscheu hervor. Die anderen gingen nicht drauf ein, so dass Ron beleidigt anfing zu essen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wollte Draco eigentlich seine Schulsachen holen und wieder verschwinden, er hatte nun nicht allzu viel Zeit, bis der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnen würde. Er nahm seine Tasche und setzte sich damit auf einen der Sessel. Er begann die Sachen, die er nicht mehr benötigte auf den Tisch auszubreiten und neue einzupacken. Pansy kam zu ihm, nahm ihm die Tasche aus der Hand.

Er schaute verwundert auf. „Pass auf Draco!" sagte sie verführerisch, fast flüsternd. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, strich mit den Finder über seine Wange. „Pansy…" protestierte Draco. Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Psch….ganz still." Flüsterte sie weiter. Sie lehnte sich vor, strich ihm durch die Haare, fuhr mit ihren Lippen ganz nah an seinem Gesicht entlang. Dann griff sie mit einer Hand in seinen Schritt, strich darüber, fest und doch sanft. Sie schloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, fordernd und leidenschaftlich, suchte sich Einlass mit der Zunge. Draco konnte nichts sagen, aber wollte er überhaupt etwas sagen?

Sie massierte sein nun steif gewordenes Glied, küsste ihn weiterhin. Ihre Berührungen entlockten ihm einen kleinen Seufzer. Sie massierte seine Zunge mit der ihren. Nun ging Draco darauf ein, die Zungen fochten einen Kampf aus, seine Hand suchte sich seinen Weg unter ihren BH. Sie saß nun rittlings auf ihm, fuhr mit der Hand nun unter sein Shirt, schob es hoch. Draco öffnete gekonnt ihren BH unter dem Umhang und unter dem Pullover. Flink streifte er ihr den Umhang ab, dann unterbrach er den Kuss, Pansy sah ihn gekränkt an, doch kaum danach verwandelte sich der Ausdruck in ein teuflisches Grinsen, denn er zog ihr den Pullover über den Kopf, der BH fiel ebenfalls mit ab. Kurz sah er sie fragend an, sie nickte leicht.

Er nahm beide Hände und legte sie unter ihre Oberschenkel, hob sie an und erhob sich ebenfalls, eine Hand ließ er los, öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes und drehte sich dann um, er ließ sie auf den Sessel fallen, lehnte sich über sie. Ihr gefiel es, dass er die Kontrolle übernahm.

Er strich über ihre Brüste, küsste ihren Hals, knabberte an ihren Ohrläppchen. Er zog ihr den Rock runter und sie saß nur noch in Höschen da.

Sie stöhnte auf, als er ihre Brüste massierte und gleichzeitig an ihrer Halsbeuge knabberte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, nun öffnete sie sie und fand es gar nicht gerecht, dass sie nackt auf einem Sessel lag und er noch vollkommen angezogen war. Da er so über ihr beugte und sich an ihr zu schaffen machte, fingerte sie mit einer Hand an dem Verschluss Dracos Hose herum.

Zwischenzeitlich musste sie wieder von ablassen, ein Luststöhnen entfloh ihren Lippen, als sich Draco mit den Lippen herunter arbeitete. Doch bevor Dracos Hose außer Reichweite gelangen konnte, öffnete sie diese flink und zog sie über seinen Po. Lange hatte sie überlegt ob sie das machen sollte, doch nun war sie froh, einfach auf Draco zugegangen zu sein, denn anscheinend hatte er auch seinen Spaß und nur das zählte, wer weiß, was werden würde.

Sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Draco umspielte mit deiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen, diese stellten sich auf, er wanderte weiter zu ihrem Bauchnabel, seine Zunge spielte lange damit, seine Hände kneteten ihre Brüste. Sie schob beide Hände unter seinen Pullover, den Umhang hatte er sich selbst entledigt. Sie schob ihn hoch und er hob bereitwillig die Arme, ließ kurz von ihr ab, sie schob den Pullover ganz rüber und nun stand er da, mit nacktem Oberkörper, die Hose war auf seine Knöchel gerutscht. Er trat einen Schritt näher zu ihr, so dass er die Hose losgeworden war und begann sich wieder ihr zuzuwenden.

Er beugte sich zu der halb liegenden Pansy und stimulierte wieder ihre Brüste, sein Glied war mittlerweile steif und aufgerichtet und drückte gegen Pansys Oberschenkel. Mit den Zähnen zog er Pansy das Höschen bis zu den Knien herunter, Stück für Stück, Millimeter für Millimeter. Er hob sie noch mal hoch und setzte sie auf den Tisch neben den Sessel.

Pansy derweilen zog ihm die Boxershorts runter und bewunderte für einen Moment sein Glied.

Draco fasste ihr in den Schritt streichelt sie, knabberte nebenbei an ihrem Hals, sie würde wohl einige Knutschflecke behalten. Einer bildete sich bereits hinter ihrem Ohr, der andere folgte gerade an ihrem Dekoltee.

Sie warf den Kopf nach hinten und genoss alle seine Berührungen, nahm alle in sich auf, wollte sie nicht mehr vergessen, doch dann tat Draco etwas, damit hätte auch sie nicht gerechnet. Beide hatten vergessen, dass sie immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, alle waren beim Essen, aber sie könnten jeden Moment wieder kommen.

Draco beugte sich also runter fuhr ihren gesamten Körper mit den Lippen ab, machte eine Pause, setzte seine Lippen an den Knien wieder an und begann sich langsam nach oben zu küssen, an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel entlang, bis er bei ihrem Intimbereich angekommen war. Er leckte darüber und begann sie mit der Zunge zu befriedigen. Pansy verkrampfte sich auf dem Tisch, krallte ihre Hände in seine Haare und legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken, sie lehnte sich nach hinten ab, ihr Becken hob sich ein ganzes Stück.

Ihr Atem ging nun schnell und stoßweise. Er hielt inne, als sie sich weiter verkrampfte und einmal laut aufstöhnte. Sie fand dies sehr bedauerlich und schaute ihn fragend an,er selbst kam hoch zu ihr, küsste sie hart auf den Mund, sie ließ seine Zunge Einlass gewähren, dann nahm sie sein steifes Glied in ihre Hände, begann die Vorhaut vor und zurück zu schieben. Er hatte seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten liegen und streichelte und knetete diese, doch als sie immer schneller wurde, legte er die Hände hinter sie auf den Tisch, er stand noch immer vor dem Tisch. Sie hielt inne, kurz bevor er zum Höhepunkt kam, ob aus Absicht oder aus Versehen, das konnte niemand sagen.

Sein Atem war nun, wie ihrer heftig, kurz und stoßweise. Sie zog ihn hoch, er stand nun halb auf dem Sessel, halb auf dem Boden, war immer noch am Tisch abgestützt. Sie lehnte sich vor, stand auf und kniete sich halbwegs hin, ihm schwante was sie machen wollte und stieß einen erregten Laut aus. Pansy nahm sein Glied in den Mund, erst umspielte sie nur leicht mit den Lippen die Spitze, dann begann sie ihn ganz in den Mund zu nehmen, immer wieder rein und raus.

Draco versuchte sich lange zusammen zu reißen, doch nach einiger Zeit kam er mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen in ihrem Mund zum Orgasmus. Wohl oder Übel musste sie das ganze Zeug schlucken, es war süß, doch sie lächelte ihn an, er machte gar nichts, sondern versuchte seinen Atem auf ein normales Niveau zu bringen, Pansys Haare hatte er total durchwühlt. Er schwitzte, doch Pansy war noch nicht fertig, sie ließ von seinem Glied ab und strich ihm über die trainierte Brust, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und knabberte dann an seinem Hals herum, dann an seinen Ohrläppchen, langsam hatte sich Draco wieder beruhigt, er hatte sich mit Pansy auf den Sessel fallen lassen und so lagen zwei nackte Körper aufeinander, sich heftig küssend und heftig atmend.

Als Draco sich beruhigt hatte, hob er Pansy wieder auf den Tisch, er begann ihre Brüste zu stimulieren, küsste diese und dann gab er ihr einen langen Kuss. Sein Glied war schon wieder steif und Pansy stöhnte „Tu es endlich!" Sie hatten während des ganzen Aktes kein Laut gesagt, beide nicht, doch Pansy hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie war ziemlich erregt. Draco ließ den Kuss intensiver werden und drang dann schnell und hart in sie ein. Sie zuckte zusammen, verkrampfte sich für einen Moment, dann wurde sie aber lockerer, genoss seine Bewegungen, er begann, als er merkte, dass sich Pansy an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, sein Becken vor und zurück zu bewegen, immer schneller und stärker stieß er zu.

Pansy stöhnte laut und verkrallte sich in Dracos Haaren, Beide schwitzten, und dann ergoss sich Draco in Pansy, beide sackten zusammen, Draco zog sein Glied aus Pansy heraus und ließ sich schwitzend und keuchend auf einen Sessel fallen, Pansy legte sich einfach nach hinten auf den Tisch.

Kurz lagen sie so da, dann meinte Pansy „Das war einfach…geil!" Draco sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und ging, so wie er war, zu den Duschen und wusch sich. Nach dem er sich angezogen hatte ging er in den Gemeinschaftssaal zurück und sah Pansy, wie sie sich ihren Umhang zuband. Er nahm seine Tasche und sah Pansy kurz an, sagte aber immer noch nichts. Zusammen verließen sie den Saal und stellten fest, dass der Unterricht schon begonnen hatte. Merkwürdig war nur, dass sie zwischendrin niemand gestört hatte.

Pansy versuchte immer wieder die Haare zu ordnen, während sie zum Klassenraum liefen, dort klopften sie an und unter den Blicken aller setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze. „Mr Malfoy, Ms Parkinson, wo waren sie solange!" kam Snapes schneidende Stimme aus dem Halbdunkeln, Pansy ordnete immer noch nervös ihre Haare und versuchte ihre Knutschflecken, die den Hals sprenkelten, besser gesagt, die Bisswunden, zu verdecken.

Es war schon ein Wandel von der Pansy eben beim Sex und nun hier im Unterricht.

Draco fiel auch nichts ein, ganz durcheinander meinte er noch „Ich habe verschlafen, Sir!" Seine Harre tropften auf den Tisch. Snape sah ihn an und meinte „Geht es ihnen nicht gut? Es ist Nachmittagsunterricht, wieso verschlafen? Wollen sie nicht in den Krankenflügel gehen?" meinte der sonst so harte Snape. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch nur noch mehr Wasser herumspritzte. Die Gryffindors, mit denen nun mal der Zaubertrankunterricht stattfand begannen zu kichern und auch einige Slytherins tuschelten ungehalten.

„Was meinst du haben die beiden wirklich gemacht?" fragte Ron seine beiden Freunde. Er zwinkerte Hermine zu, beide waren nun schon seit einiger Zeit ein paar. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ron, nicht so auffällig." Kicherte Hermine. Harry wollte dazu nichts mehr hören, sich vorzustellen, wie seine beiden besten Freunde es miteinander taten war nicht gerade eine angenehme Beschäftigung.

„Doch, ich wette, genau das haben sie gemacht." Harry drehte sich kurz zu den Slytherins um. „Nein, unmöglich, ich mein…er und…sie da?" fragte er fassungslos. „Pansy ist so…uärg!" sagte er. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn an. Pansy hatte sich in den letzten Monaten wirklich entwickelt, eigentlich konnte man sie sogar als hübsch bezeichnen. „Du machst dir Gedanken, dass Malfoy Pansy genommen hat, weil Pansy so eklig ist?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Seit wann ist dir wichtig mit wem Malfoy abhängt? Und außerdem passen die doch beide wunderbar zusammen!" erweiterte Hermine. Harry dachte über die Worte nach, ja seit wann interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Tat es ja eigentlich gar nicht, aber Pansy, wieso Pansy? Er schreckte auf, von Snapes Gemecker.

Irgendwann waren auch die beiden Stunden zu Ende und Pansy versuchte allen Blicken auszuweichen, Draco jedoch hatte sich gefangen und war wie immer, außer, dass er seinen Umhang erstaunlich hoch gezogen hatte, der Kragen aufgestellt war und er versuchte sich nicht allzu viel zu bewegen.

Beim Essen saßen Hermine und Ron wieder mal tuschelnd zusammen. Harry freute sich zwar für seine Freunde, aber irgendwo fühlte er sich auch wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. So saß er bei Dean und Seamus. Alle redeten immer noch über die Geschehnisse eben gerade im Unterricht. „Mein ihr, die beiden hatten was miteinander?" fragte Seamus nun schon zum bestimmt zehnten Mal. „Spricht doch alles dafür? Ich mein…schau dir Malfoy an, der nimmt doch bestimmt jede, und Parkinson? Die hat sich doch wirklich gut gemacht in der letzten Zeit. Sie sieht gar nicht mehr so schlecht aus." Antwortete Dean.

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. „Dean!" meinte er. „Was denn?" fragte dieser. „Nichts!" meinte Harry lustlos, warf einen Blick zu dem Slytherintisch, an dem Pansy auf Dracos Schoß saß. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Leute, ich geh in den Gemeinschaftsraum" Dean und Seamus wollten nachkommen, so ging er alleine.

Bald waren die Gemeinschaftsräume voll und es wurde geredet und gelacht. Doch da am nächsten Tag Schule war begann sich die Gemeinschaft im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzulösen, immer mehr gingen in die Betten, hatten genug über die Geschehnisse des Tages geschwatzt, sich die Mäuler zerrissen. Hätte Draco das mitbekommen hätte er sicherlich gelacht, alle Gryffindors kümmerten sich so sehr um sein Leben, nicht um ihres.

Auch Harry ging bald darauf in sein Bett. Er hörte die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Zimmerbewohner. Irgendwann fand auch er unruhigen Schlaf. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, hatte Träume an die er lieber nicht mehr denken wollte, nachdem er aufwachte. Er träumte davon, dass Pansy sich an ihn ranmachen würde, sah sich selbst in den Träumen aber nicht, sah nun Pansy auf seinem Schoß, er wunderte sich, was für eine Hose er anhatte, eine schwarze Stoffhose nicht gerade billig.

Pansy massierte erst seine Schultern und wanderte dann immer weiter runter. Er stöhnte ihm schlafen auf und wachte auf. Was bitte hatte er da gerade geträumt?

* * *

(Ich hoffe das passt so mit den Absätzen, oder sind es zu wenig? Sagt einfach bescheid, wenns mehr werden sollen ) 

_**Da, seht ihr diesen Button? Draufdrücken und Kommi schreiben!**_


	3. Qualen Zaubertränke oder Träume?

So Leute, ich danke mal wieder meinem Beta Kira! Danke, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst, die Story zu betan und meine Fehler aufspürst

* * *

Kapitel 2

Qualen – Zaubertränke oder Träume? ---

Keuchend saß er aufrecht in seinem Bett. Was war das eben? Er versuchte sich an alle Einzelheiten zu erinnern, doch immer wieder überkam ihn ein Ekel, wieso eigentlich? Er war sich in allem so unsicher.

Langsam legte er sich wieder zurück, er wollte noch ein wenig schlafen, lange lag er wach bis er schließlich doch noch einmal einschlief.

Wieder drehte er sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Er träumte, versucht im Traum seinen Traum zu verscheuchen. Er saß in der großen Halle, doch irgendwie am falschen Tisch, er sah sich selbst wie immer selbst nicht, nur alles was die Person in seinem Traum sah, sah auch er.

Wieder sah er erst Pansy. Sie befummelte ihn, und dass in der großen Halle? Langsam wurde ihm aber klar, weshalb er am Slytherintisch saß, wenn doch Pansy da war…

Bald verschwand Pansy, wurde immer undeutlicher, unklarer.

Wer sich jetzt auf seinem Schoß zu materialisieren schien war noch viel schlimmer. Dieser jemand war männlich und starrte ihn mit smaragdgrünen Augen an, sie schimmerten belustigt und die störrischen schwarzen Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er streckte die Hand aus, sah leichenblasse Haut, welche dem jemand auf seinem Schoß die Haare aus dem Gesicht schob, eine feine Narbe freihielt.

Irgendwo geschockt sah er an sich selbst runter, wieder diese unheimlich enge schwarze und modische Hose, ein Slytherinumhang war da noch zu sehen. Er zog seine Hand von der Stirn seines Selbst weg und fuhr seine eigenen Konturen nach, eine spitze zarte Nase, ein voller, aber schmaler sinnlicher Mund, die Haut so kalt. Er kannte diese Konturen nur zu gut. Seit nun schon sechs Jahren blickte er täglich darauf.

Aber dass konnte nicht sein…Das KONNTE einfach nicht wahr sein.

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Er keuchte und seine Lungen schmerzten ihn. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seiner Brille und fand sie sogleich. Seine Füße ließ er aus dem Bett baumeln und setzte sich auf. Eine kurze Zeit lang hatte er das Gefühl alles würde sich drehen, doch dann stand er auf und ging, barfuss und in Pyjama, zu dem Gemeinschaftswaschraum. Er drehte das kalte Wasser auf und wusch sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Hatte er Fieber? Anders konnte er sich seine Träume nicht erklären. Er wusste aus wessen sicht er den Traum erlebt hatte, er wusste aber nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Wieso träumte er so was?

Langsam begann er sich zu beruhigen, das kalte Wasser tat so gut. Sein Atem ging wieder regelmäßiger und er fühlte die kalten Fliesen unter seinen nackten Füßen. So drehte er das Wasser ab und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er setzte sich ans Feuer und starrte hinein, wurde magisch angezogen von den knisternden Flammen, die so gar nicht warm erschienen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keinen ruhigen Schlaf findend warf er sich in seinem Bett von der einen auf die andere Seite. Seine Decke lag schon längst quer im Bett, sein Körper war ohne Schutz vor der Nacht.

Brauchte er, er der so kalt und herzlos war, überhaupt Schutz?

Unruhig träumte er, dass Pansy sich an ihn heran schmiss, mal wieder. Im Traum wusste er, dass er sich nie ihr hätte hingeben sollen, sie war zu anhänglich, sie erträumte sich zu viel. Doch auch er brauchte Spaß und den hatte er eindeutig gehabt.

Er brauchte Abwechslung und ein Malfoy nahm sich was er wollte und wann er wollte. Ob er richtig schlief war unklar, denn träumte man so was wirklich? Träumte man seine Gedanken?

Er saß in der großen Halle, Pansy saß auf seinem Schoß, massierte ihn. Er stöhnte kurz auf, dann verblasste Pansy und eine andere Person schien auf seinem Schoß zu erscheinen. Eine braungebrannte, große, schlanke Person. Die Augen blitzen smaragdgrün auf und die störrischen schwarzen Haare hingen in Strähnen in seinem Gesicht.

Seinem? Seit wann träumte er von solchen Fantasien?

Diese Person auf seinem Schoß war niemand anderes als Potter…Harry Potter auf seinem Schoß?

Seine Hose begann sich zu straffen. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte einen erregenden Traum von Harry Potter, seinem größten Feind?

Der Traum-Harry grinste ihn frech an, bevor Draco keuchend aufwachte und sich auf dem Bett schwang. Auf dem Weg ins Bad dachte er noch einmal darüber nach. Das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen. Er ließ sich eiskaltes Wasser über sein verschwitztes Gesicht laufen, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Dann setzte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum ans Feuer und starrte wie gebannt hinein, es zog ihn an, obwohl alles kalt zu sein schien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Harry?" fragte eine ihm bekannte Stimme laut. „Wach auf, wir gehen essen!" drängte ihn die Stimme. Widerwillig und langsam wandte er den Blick vom Feuer ab, hatte er geschlafen oder mit offenen Augen geträumt?

Er richtete sich auf und nickte Ron zu, dass er gleich kommen würde, dann stand er auf und ging in den Schlafsaal um sich anzuziehen. Seine Gedanken schwebten noch immer im Reich der Träume, wieso träumte er, dass er Draco Malfoy wäre und sich selbst, also Harry, auf seinem Schoß sitzen ließ, ihn anfasste…

Wieder verscheuchte er die Gedanken, zog sich an und ging runter, wo Hermine und Ron schon wieder knutschend rumturtelten. Er freute sich für die beiden, doch fand er ihr benehmen nicht angebracht, vor allem nicht zu dieser Zeit.

„Was ist Harry?" fragte Ginny besorgt, als er völlig in Gedanken aber wohl ziemlich fassungslos die Treppe hinunter kam. „Nichts!", winkte er schnell ab. Sie besah ihn noch mal prüfend, bevor sie sich abwandte und mit den anderen in die große Halle ging.

Als wäre das alles nicht schon genug gewesen, musste er auch noch fast mit Malfoy zusammen stoßen. Harry bremste noch rechtzeitig und blinzelte ihn zornig an.

„Potty, Potty, Potty!", meinte dieser als würde er mit einem Baby schimpfen. „Natürlich muss das Wunderkind nicht darauf achten wohin er geht, aber ist ja klar…" meinte er abfällig und schaute in die Runde.

„Wer ein Schlammblut und ein paar arme Schweine um sich hat, hat natürlich freie Bahn…" Goyle und Crabbe lachten hämisch auf, Pansy kicherte. Draco schritt einen Stück zur Seite, machte für Harry Platz. Die drei brachen noch mehr in Lachen aus, Harry wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, genauso wie Ron, welcher aber von Hermine abgehalten wurde.

Harry dagegen wurde von niemandem körperlich abgehalten, aber er sah Pansy an Dracos Arm, blickte schnell beschämt weg und ging an der kleinen Slytheringruppe vorbei und stapfte, gefolgt von den anderen Gryffindors, an den Tisch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, Pansy schmiss sich wieder an ihn ran. Als sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen wollte, stand er einfach auf. Er hatte zwar noch nichts gegessen und doch irgendwie Hunger, aber nein, er musste einfach an Potters Gesichtsausdruck eben denken. Und nun wollte sich Pansy wieder auf seinen Schoß setzten. Er glaubte nicht an so was, aber was wenn Träume wahr werden? Dass wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren.

Pansy war unsanft auf die Bank gefallen und beschwerte sich jetzt bei ihrem „Dragy-Schatzi". Er entschuldigte sich bei ihr, was ihr anscheinend genügte, denn sie verstummte. Schon wieder dachte er an den Traum, er war so…merkwürdig gewesen. Schnell ließ er die Gedanken verstummen.

_Gib's zu, du willst daran denken! Gib es einfach zu!_

_Klappe!_

_Nein, wieso? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit!_

_Klappe!_

_Mehr hast du nicht drauf?_

_Halts Maul!_

Diese Stimme machte ihn noch verrückt.

„Wir müssen zum Unterricht!" riss ihn mal wieder eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Dracos Gedanken wurden von Pansy, Harrys von Hermine, unterbrochen.

Beide sahen auf und gingen dann zum Unterricht. Sie hatten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, leider. Denn es war nicht nur irgendwie kalt, sondern auch hatten sie das zusammen, Gryffindor und Slytherin.

„So…" begrüßte Hagrid seine Schüler. „Heute habe ich etwas Besonderes für euch, ich habe Grubber." Er blickte stolz in die Runde, die sich vor seinem Haus eingefunden hatte. „Ähm…was bitte?" kam die Stimme von Seamus. Das blitzen in Hagrids Augen wurde nur ein klein wenig getrübt, als er meinte. „Grubber sind wie Kieselsteine…sie sind aber ungefähr zwei Hände groß und fressen Steine, die sie zermürben, genauso wie Rasen, den sie abgrasen. Sie sind nützlich und wirklich…niedlich." Er blickte weiterhin erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „Niedlich?" kam es kalt und arrogant von hinten. „Was sie für eine Definition von niedlich haben kennen wir ja bereits…die Dinger die sie anschleifen sind genauso niedlich wie sie als Lehrer kompetent sind…" die Stimme von Malfoy war kalt und abfällig.

Irgendwo mussten die meisten Schüler ihm im Stillen Recht geben, selbst Hermine, Ron und Harry, doch sahen sie es gar nicht ein, ihm das zuzugestehen, also keiften sie gleich zurück.

„Halts Maul, Malfoy. Nur weil du keine Inneren Werte sehen kannst, weil du selbst kleine hast, musst du dich noch lange nicht so aufspielen!" giftete Hermine.

„Uuuu. Jetzt habe ich aber Angst vor dem Schlammblut!" meckerte er zurück und tat so als würde er vor Angst zittern. Die Slytherins lachten natürlich wieder. „Jetzt Ruhe hier, oder ihr bekommt Strafarbeiten!" murrte Hagrid und alles wurde still.

Er führte die Schüler zu einer Art Gehege, der Zaun war eng geflochten und zuerst sah man gar nichts. Die Schüler murmelten und hielten nach den Tieren Ausschau.

„Da!" rief Lavender. Sie zeigte auf eine Gruppe an grauen Klötzen, ähnlich Steinen, doch bewegten sie sich und nun kamen welche auf die Schüler zu. Sie hatten breite buschige grüne Augenbrauen. Ihre Mäuler waren mit spitzen aber sehr kleinen Zähnen übersät, die Augen waren kleine rote Punkte und sie schienen keine Nase oder Ohren zu haben.

„Das sind Grubber!", meinte Hagrid voller Stolz.

Keiner machte einen Mucks, niemand sagte etwas oder bewegte sich, das schien Hagrid irgendwo zu beleidigen, denn prompt schickte er die Schüler in das Gehege.

„So, ich habe mir überlegt, dass ihr vielleicht in Gruppenarbeit arbeiten könntet" meinte er stolz:„Die Grubber müssen beobachtet werden, ihr Verhalten und Fressgewohnheiten ausgewertet und dann schriftlich abgegeben werden." Er schaute in die Runde, wo sich schon Gruppen bildeten.

„Ähm…zwei Leute pro Gruppe sollten genügen!" sagte er. Eigentlich hatte er sich überlegt dass jeweils ein Slytherin mit einem Gryffindor zusammenarbeiten sollte, ließ es aber bleiben.

Harry fühlte sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen, Ron arbeitete natürlich mit Hermine zusammen, Dean und Seamus, Lavender und Parvati, selbst Neville hatte schon einen Partner. Er stöhnte auf. Würde er eben alleine arbeiten.

„Ihr habet dafür zwei Wochen Zeit, doch lasst euch gesagt sein, es wird nicht reichen nur in den Unterrichtsstunden hier zu sein…denn dann habt ihr ja gerade mal sechs Stunden zum Auswerten." Ertönte wieder Hagrids Stimme. „Und nun, wenn jeder einen Partner hat, sucht euch gemeinsam einen Grubber aus, hier habe ich Bänder mit Nummern, merkt euch eure Nummer einfach, so habt ihr immer den gleichen Grubber."

Harry schaute sich um, ob nicht noch jemand keinen Partner hatte. Da kam auch schon Hagrid auf ihn zu und entschuldigte sich, nicht nur einmal. Harry schaute verwundert auf und sah dicht vor sich das kühle und emotionslose Gesicht des blonden Slytherin. Wieder stöhnte er auf. „Mit dem arbeite ich nicht zusammen…da arbeite ich lieber alleine!" protestierte er.

„Meinste mir gefällt das?" kam es herablassend von Draco.

„Keine Ahnung was dir gefällt…" wieder musste er an den komischen Traum denken und wandte sich ab. „Dann such dir so'n blödes Vieh aus." Harrys Laune war im Keller.

Nach den zwei Stunden magische Geschöpfe hatten sie Verwandlung, und außer, dass sie da ziemlich viele Hausaufgaben aufbekommen hatten, war wenigstens der Unterricht ohne Probleme verlaufen, keine blöden Zwischenfälle.

Noch schlimmer kann der Unterricht wenigstens nicht werden…- dachte sich Harry auf dem Weg in die große Halle zum Essen.

„Harry was ist denn heute mit dir los?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Wieso?", entgegnete dieser.

„Hermine, lass ihn doch…er muss mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten, schlimm genug. Du tust mit Leid, man.", mischte sich Ron ein.

Hermine warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu. „Das meine ich gar nicht…er war heute Morgen schon…ich weiß nicht. Du warst so früh wach und hast ins Feuer gestarrt und gar nicht reagiert als wir mit dir geredet haben."

„Ach das…" Harry wollte keine Ausrede einfallen, er wusste ja selber nicht, warum. „Ich habe nicht besonders gut geschlafen.", meinte er achselzuckend. –Das ist ja nicht mal gelogen, ob ich von dem Traum erzählen sollte? Lieber nicht, die halten mich noch für bescheuert.-

Jetzt sah Hermine noch beunruhigter aus. „Harry, wir wissen, es geht dir nicht so gut…aber du hast keine Schuld!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Harry schaute sie an, als ihm klar wurde worüber sie redete. „Hermine…ich will darüber nicht reden, okay?" fragte er bittend. Sie nickte nur und wandte sich Lavender zu, die etwas fragte.

Ja, er hatte riesige Schuldgefühle wegen Sirius, aber nicht deshalb hatte er diese Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Es stimmte, er hatte seit dem Tag oft immer den gleichen Traum, aber diesmal nicht. Aber sollte Hermine bei dem Glauben bleiben.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Auch Draco wollte nicht mit Harry zusammenarbeiten, am Tisch beim Essen überlegte er, warum gerade er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten musste und warum sich Harry mal wieder so merkwürdig abgewandt hatte.

„Draggy-Schatz!" Er wandte den Kopf um „Was denn?" murrte er Pansy an. Die Slytherins fingen an zu kichern. Sie senkte den Kopf nur kurz, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah und meinte „Wir müssen zum Unterricht, wir haben Zaubertränke." Das erste Mal drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Is ja gut…" murmelte er und stand, so wie Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy auf.

Alle zusammen machten sie sich, genauso wie die anderen Slytherins und Gryffindors zum Unterricht in die Kerker auf.

„Wieder eine Stunde, in der die Sinne betört werden sollen, indem sie Leidenschaft in Flaschen füllen werden." Ertönte eine schneidende ölige Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Einiges Gemurmel ließ erkennen, dass sich viele Schüler fragten, was mit dem schon wieder los ist.

„Doch bevor wir zum Unterricht kommen können und wieder mal sehen können wie unbegabt manche sind" mit diesen Worten sah er zu Neville und auch zu Harry. „und wie manche etwas von der Kunst verstehen" damit sah er zu Draco. „müssen wir uns leider bedauerlicheren Dingen zuwenden."

Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Was bitte sollte das wieder werden?

Doch schon wurden sie aufgeklärt, als Snape weiter sprach.

„Da es immer und immer wieder zu Streitereien zwischen ihren beiden Häusern kommt, so auch heute morgen…" er kräuselte seine Lippen, man sah gleich, wie unzufrieden er war „wurde mir aufgetragen, die Sitzordnung hier in dem Unterricht zu ändern" er sah nun schon aus als wäre er alles andere als begeistert „unser lieber Professor Dumbledore hatte die wahnsinnig tolle Idee die Arbeit unter den Häusern ein wenig zu verstärken." Endete er ironisch.

Das Raunen der Schüler wurde lauter und anhaltender. Kurz ließ Snape es geschehen, bevor er nur durch einen Blick und ein Räuspern die gesamte Gruppe still werden ließ.

„Jeweils einer aus dem Hause Slytherin soll sich neben einem von diesen…" er verstummte. „Also los, umsetzen, aber schnell, wird's bald! Ich will auch noch Unterricht machen." Keiner der anwesenden Schüler stand freiwillig auf und setzte sich neben einen anderen Schüler, alle blieben wie versteinert sitzen.

„Ich sagte umsetzen!" meckerte Snape und nahm einen Kessel. „ Wenn ihr es nicht gebacken bekommt euch selbstständig umzusetzen, muss ich das wohl übernehmen."

Er nahm sich ein Pergamentbogen von einem der Schüler aus der ersten Reihe und ließ mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes alle Namen der Gryffindors darauf erscheinen, dann teilte er es magisch und ließ es zusammen knüddeln. So war der Kessel mit zusammen gefalteten Pergamentstücken gefüllt.

„Alle Slytherins hierher!" murrte er und die Slytherinschüler erhoben sich widerwillig und gingen zum Lehrerpult, auf dem der Kessel stand.

„Jeder von euch zieht nun einen Zettel. Ihr steht alle auf!" murrt er den Gryffindors zu. Er nahm einen weiteren Kessel und ein Pergamentbogen und ließ darauf die Sitzplätze erscheinen. Jeden zweiten Platz löschte er wieder, teilte auch den Bogen und warf alles in den zweiten Kessel.

„Ihr zieht hier einen und setzt euch auf den euch zugewiesenen Zettel." Nun murrten auch die Gryffindors, standen auf und zogen einen Zettel.

Harry zog einen Zettel und hatte Glück einen platz in der dritten von vier Reihen zu ziehen.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, nahm seine Sachen und setzte sich an den Platz. Er hoffte Ron und Hermine würden wenigstens zu ihm in die Ecke kommen, oder Seamus und Dean.

Hermine setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Ganges in die erste Reihe. Harry stöhnte auf, jetzt waren noch Ron, Dean und Seamus, die er in der Nähe haben wollte.

Lavender zog einen Zettel ganz in seiner Nähe. _Nochmehr Pech kann ich fast gar nicht haben._ Dachte er und wartete.

Ron setzte sich zwar auf die andere Seite des Ganges, doch nur eine Reihe weiter vorne, so waren sie wenigstens fast in der Nähe. Dean saß nun schon in der ersten Reihe, genau auf dem Platz zwei Reihen vor ihm. Auch die anderen setzten sich alle langsam.

Er wartete nun gespannt auf die Slytherins, die Zettel ziehen mussten.

Seamus kam zu ihm und setzte sich auf den Platz genau hinter ihm. Wenigstens etwas.

„Alle Zettel sind magisch verzaubert, ich werde also, wie alle anderen hier im Raum, merken wenn ihr euch auf andere Plätze setzt! Auch ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf." Erklärte Snape und ließ die Slytherins ziehen.

Millicent Bullstrode setzte sich neben Hermine, auf der anderen Seite saß Goyle. Die arme Hermine.

Zu Ron setzten sich auch zwei wirklich schlimm aussehende Slytherins.

Seamus wurde mit der Anwesenheit von Blaise bestraft, und auch die anderen hatten nicht mehr Glück, aber wie sollte es auch anders sein? Schließlich waren alle Slytherins eine Qual.

Harry stöhnte auf, als sich Draco Malfoy zwischen ihn und Lavender niederließ. _So ein Mist_, dachte er. Auch Draco sah nicht erfreut aus.

„Professor Snape, Sir? Kann ich nicht vielleicht wo anders sitzen? Bitte, Sir! Sie werden verstehen, dass ich hier, zwischen den beiden Trotteln keine Chance hab gute Noten zu bekommen, Sir, bitte!" fing er gleich an.

Er war sich so ziemlich sicher, dass Snape es verstehen müsste, er war schließlich sein Lieblingsschüler, Snape sein Hauslehrer und auch noch ein Vertrauter der Familie, irgendwo musste sich eines der Dinge ja auswirken.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Mister Malfoy, da kann ich auch nichts tun, der Zauber ist stark und ich kann nichts dagegen ausrichten, sie werden nun so sitzen bleiben müssen…" sprach dieser aber mit geschürzten Lippen, man merkte sein Unwollen darüber.

Kurz danach saßen alle und Snape ließ die Zettel in Flammen aufgehen. „Jetzt können wir uns ja endlich dem Unterricht zuwenden. Sie werden heute einen Trank zur Stärkung des Unterbewusstseins herstellen. Das dürfte, wenn sie sich ein wenig beeilen, alles noch passen, ich will von jedem hinterher eine Ampulle auf meinem Schreibtisch sehen!"

Er stand halb in der Dunkelheit verborgen und wirkte wieder so bedrohlich wie zu Anfang. „Wer von ihnen kann mir sagen, was es mit diesem Trank auf sich hat?" fragte er in die Klasse. Niemand außer Hermine meldete sich.

„Niemand? Sie sollten sich besser vorbereiten!" schnitt seine Stimme schon fast die Lust, so zischte er.

„Miss Granger." Meinte er widerwillig und drehte sich zu der Tafel.

„Also, der Trank, stärk das Unterbewusstsein, das bedeutet, jeder der ihn einnimmt, nimmt seine Umwelt stärker wahr, er wird über alles mehr nachdenken, aber nicht rational, sondern laut seinen Gefühlen. Er wird auch in seinen Träumen von geheimen Träumen, Sehnsüchten, Ängsten oder ähnlichem Träumen, alles was man sonst nicht wahrnimmt, sondern in seinem Unterbewusstsein versteckt ist. Man sagt außerdem es reinigt die Seele.

Doch der Trank beruht teilweise auf schwarzer Magie, weshalb er nicht sehr oft angewendet wird. Er hat nämlich Nebenwirkungen, er lässt die Person Dinge tun, die er sonst vielleicht nie getan hätte. Außerdem kann es passieren, dass nach Ablauf der 48 Stunden in denen er wirkt, sich die Person müde und ausgelaugt fühlt und Bewusstseinsstörungen hat, sich an Teile der vergangenen 48 Stunden einfach nicht mehr erinnern kann." Erklärte sie in ihrer etwas Besserwisserhaften Art und Weise.

_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, so einen Trank intus zu haben…_

Schoss es Harry gleichzeitig wie Draco durch den Kopf.

* * *

So das wars für heute,

ich will eure MEinungen hören, und wie wärs mit nem Review? Also es wird ja wohl eines drin sein...Lüb schau

Erst dann geht es weiter


	4. Quidditsch und anderer Sport

Erstmal ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz liebes Danke an meine Betaleserin Kira…knuddel Du bist wirklich die Beste!

Dann danke ich meinen Lesern, die so nett reviewt haben.

Feaneth: freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, dann muss ich dich jetzt nur enttäuschen, denn, das chap jetzt ist nicht so gut geworden, denn es ist nicht so gut ausformuliert am schluss, na ja… grin

Babsel: Ein Trank? Na, du hast recht, wer weiß… lol

Lucinenya: ja, ich kann dich verstehen…

Danke an alle, die meine FF lesen ;) Na ja, und dann sag ich jetzt nur noch…lest einfach selbst, viel Saß und ich würd mich über ein winziges comment freuen, bevor es auch schon, vllt morgen, spätestens am Wochenende mit dem nächsten chap weiter geht, schon fertig hab

Also wenn iht ein paar Zeilen schreibt (ein nettes oder auch nicht so nettes comment) schreib ich ein paar Seiten (an der Story weiter)

Kapitel 3

--- Quidditch und anderer Sport ---

Snape ließ ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Zutatenliste an der Tafel erscheinen. Dann setzte er sich und meinte. „Ihr könnt jetzt anfangen."

Die Schüler saßen alle stumm da und rührten sich nicht, allen ging dasselbe durch den Kopf. Mit dem Nachbarn zusammen zu arbeiten, dass war vielleicht das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte. Sonst war nie ein Wort nötig gewesen um die Arbeitsaufteilung abzusprechen. Und nie hatten sie mehr mit dem anderen Haus an Wörtern geteilt als nötig war.

Hermine musste mit Millicent zusammen arbeiten und so sah sie diese an und meinte: „Ich denke ich werde die Zutaten holen, irgendwas werden wir schon finden, was du auch tun kannst." Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Regal mit den Zutaten, welche sie nicht selbst besaßen. Sie hielt Millicent für nicht gerade helle und wollte keine Abzüge auf ihren Trank bekommen, was sie nur störte war, dass, wenn sie den Trank brauen würde, sie alles alleine machen musste, Millicent aber dennoch eine gute Note bekommen würde.

Harry, der ganz außen saß, musste wohl mit Draco zusammen arbeiten, doch wollte er dies nicht.

Er wollte ihn nicht anschauen, nicht mit ihm reden, nicht mit ihm arbeiten. Er ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

„Was ist Potty, mach ich dich nervös?" Zwar gut darauf bedacht, dass niemand mitbekam, was er in der Mittagspause getrieben hatte (so dass er versuchte seine Kratzer und Knutschflecke zu verdecken) hatte er sich gut gefangen.

Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Harry irgendetwas hatte, was, dass wusste er nicht. Es war ihm eigentlich auch egal.

_Lügner! Es ist dir nicht egal, du willst es wissen._

_Stimmt nicht!_

_Doch_

_Nein_

_Natürlich willst du es wissen…_

Wieso hatte er so eine Stimme in seinem Ohr, immer wenn er sie nicht gebrauchen konnte? So eine nervige piepsende Stimme, die nur rum log?

„Nein, Malfoy. Nicht nervös, nur wenn ich dich anschaue muss ich kotzen, also lass ich es lieber!", warf er ein. Er stand ohne noch mal zu schauen oder etwas zu sagen auf und holte die Zutaten.

_Habe ich mich geirrt? Hat er vielleicht gar nichts?_

_Warum mache ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darum?_

Er legte ebenfalls die benötigten Gegenstände zurecht und wartete auf Harry. Diesem schien die Zusammenarbeit mehr auszumachen als Draco.

Erster kam wieder und stellte die Zutaten auf den Tisch, setzte sich an seinen Platz und sagte wiederum nichts. Draco betrachtete ihn eine Weile schweigend.

„Was ist? Was glotz du so blöde? Ich weiß, dass ich schön bin, trotzdem musst du nicht so dumm glotzen, glotz lieber Pansy hinterher!", brachte Harry nach einer Weile heraus.

Seamus und Blaise schienen nicht wirklich Probleme mit dem Zusammenarbeiten zu haben, und unterhielten sich, aber bei den Worten mussten auch sie lachen.

„Nichts!", meinte Draco kleinlaut, doch dann dachte er sich, dass er so was auch nicht mit sich machen ließ. „Wen ich anstarre kann dir völlig egal sein. Bist du etwa neidisch? Neidisch auf Pansy? Weil sie das Glück hat sich mit mir sehen lassen zu dürfen? Weil sie mich anschauen kann, weil sie mit mir reden kann, ohne, dass sie irgendwelche falschen Beschimpfungen loslässt? Weil sie…", er grinste ihn an.

_Also hat er doch_ dachte sich Harry, verdrängte den Gedanken aber wieder. „Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht neidisch auf Pansy, so eklig will ich nie in meinem Leben werden, eher würde ich mich umbringen!", antwortete er.

„Dann haben wir das ja geklärt, und nun können wir anfangen, ich will nicht, dass meine Noten unter dir leiden!" _Was sowieso passieren wird._

Draco las sich das Rezept durch und fing an, die Schildkröteneier zu zerkleinern.

Harry saß nur so da und starrte auf die Tafel, nach einer Zeit meinte er. „Was soll ich tun?" es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Draco ihm sagen sollte, was er tun solle, doch hatte dieser schließlich schon angefangen und ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung, dass er auch mal eine gute Note in Zaubertränke bekam, glomm auf. Er brauchte eine gute Note um Auror werden zu können.

Draco schmunzelte in sich hinein und meinte dann, kalt und abweisend wie immer: „Du kannst ja den Froschleich säubern und dann zerstampfen."

Erstens war dies eine wirklich eklige Arbeit und zweitens konnte Harry dabei nicht wirklich etwas falsch machen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht machte sich aber ohne zu meckern an die Arbeit.

Schon bald waren alle Schüler in mehr oder weniger stille Arbeit vertieft und Snape dachte das erste Mal, dass es vielleicht auch eine positive Wirkung hatte, mit die Sitzordnung.

Nach einer ganzen Zeit sah nun auch der Trank von Draco und Harry aus, wie er auszusehen hatte.

Nur Neville, der mit Goyle zusammenarbeiten musste, hatte einen Trank, der nicht nur stank und einen grünen Dampf aussonderte, sondern auch noch überkochte und ein Stuhlbein wegätzte, so dass Goyle zur Seite wegkippte und auf dem Po landete.

Bevor noch mehr passieren konnte, ließ Snape alles mit einem Winken des Zauberstabes verschwinden und schreib beiden Null Punkte auf.

Ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen, was sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn war, ging er weiter durch den Raum um auch bei den anderen zu schauen.

Hier und da blieb er stehen und schaute etwas länger zu und auch bei Seamus und Blaise blieb er, verwundert durch die gute Zusammenarbeit, stehen und schaute etwas länger zu.

Doch dadurch sah er auch, dass Harry wenig zu tun bekam und Draco viel tat, dass Draco Harry Anweisungen gab und auch, dass der Trank in Ordnung war. Er ging zu den beiden und sah sie finster an.

„Kann der arme Potter nicht arbeiten?", fragte er.

Die Slytherins, die in der Nähe saßen und das mitbekamen, fingen an zu lachen, doch als Snape sich zu ihnen umdrehte verstummten sie und fingen wieder an zu arbeiten.

„Doch, Sir", antwortete er. „Und wieso tun sie es dann nicht, Mister Potter?" „Weil Malfoy das so gerne macht…." Langsam wurde Harry wütend. Erst musste er so einen Müll träumen, dann musste er mit Malfoy in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zusammen arbeiten, dann hier neben ihm sitzen und jetzt machte Snape ihn auch noch dumm an.

„Stimmt das, Mister Malfoy?", fragte er. „Ja, Sir, ich wollte mir von so einem blöden Tollpatsch nicht den Trank versauen lassen…", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Snape brummte etwas, sagte aber nichts mehr. Ihm wurde auch klar, dass er jetzt wohl oder übel, immer den Gryffindors gute oder den Slytherins schlechte Noten geben musste.

Am Ende der Stunde gaben alle eine Ampulle mit einem Trank ab, alle außer Neville und Goyle. Nach und nach, als alles aufgeräumt war, verließen die Schüler den Kerker in Richtung große Halle.

Das Abendessen verlief mehr oder minder friedlich und das einzige Gesprächsthema, was heute vorherrschte, war die kommende Quiddittchsaison. Am Wochenende sollte das erste Spiel stattfinden, und es war kein anderes als Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, wie jedes Jahr.

Nur noch vier Tage, dann würde das ereignisreiche Event stattfinden. Die Atmosphäre war vor Spannung geladen. Je näher der Termin rückte, desto schlimmer wurden die Stimmungsauswirkungen der Schüler. Schon seit dem der Termin feststand war die Stimmung vor allem zwischen den Gryffindors und Slytherins aufs Äußerste gespannt.

Harry ließ sich von dem Tumult nicht anstecken, er war, mal wieder, in Gedanken versunken. Hermine besah ihn besorgt und meinte nach einiger Zeit: „Willst du denn gar nichts essen, Harry?" Er blickte verwirrt hoch, genau in zwei Augenpaare, denn nicht nur Hermine sondern auch Ron schauten ihn an.

„Mir geht's gut!", sagte er monoton. Jetzt runzelte Ron die Stirn, niemand hatte gefragt wie es ihm geht oder so, er hatte das Gefühl sein Freund hörte einfach nicht zu.

„Harry?", meinte Hermione noch mal sanft, jetzt sah Harry etwas verärgerter hoch: „Was denn?" Ihn nervte es, dass man weder schlecht drauf sein durfte, noch in Gedanken, noch glücklich, immer musste man seine Stimmung erklären.

„Sorry!", murrte sie und wandte sich ab, sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust sich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Ron legte einen Arm um Hermine und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Seit er mit ihr zusammen war, hatte nicht nur er sich geändert, sondern auch sie. Sie beide gaben ein wunderbares Paar ab, und Harry freute sich für die beiden, auch wenn er schon neidisch war und sich überflüssig fühlte.

Harry hatte eigentlich wirklich keinen Hunger und auch keine Lust sich hier zu unterhalten, so ging er, mal wieder vor allen anderen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich erschöpft auf den Sessel sinken ließ und die Augen schloss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco sah zu dem Tisch der Gryffindor hinüber, als er mitbekam, dass Harry anscheinend Hermine dumm anmachte. Er fand zwar, dass es dem Schlammblut Recht geschah, doch irgendwie fand er es merkwürdig.

_Was hat Potter nur in der letzten Zeit?_

_Wieso war er so merkwürdig, so abweisend, aber auch so in Gedanken?_

Fragte sich Draco.

Er warf den Gedanken zur Seite, er wollte nicht schon wieder über Gryffindors Goldjungen nachdenken.

Er musste schmunzeln, als er Harry aufstehen und verschwinden sah. Irgendwie, er wusste nicht wieso, fand er es fast zum Lachen, dass sich Harry so ärgern ließ und dann so schnell aufgab und verschwand. Bei dem Anblick von Weasley und Granger hätte er fast würgen müssen. Die zwei passten ja wunderbar zusammen, beide wirklich widerlich…

Nach und nach wurde die große Halle immer leerer und so machten sich auch die restlichen Slytherins auf den Weg zu ihrem Kerker. Wieder mal ging das Gespräch um das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel.

„Schlag ihn einfach vom Besen, wenn er auch nur in die Nähe des Schnatzes kommt!", gab Theodore grad zum Besten. Draco rümpfte nur die Nase. „Wenn das jemand sieht, dann haben wir doch gleich verloren…", erwiderte Blaise. Diese Diskussion hielt bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum, und auch noch danach an. Sie hörte erst auf, als die ersten zu Bett gingen.

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen nicht besser. Der Unterricht war langweilig, die Pausen geladen. Irgendwann, zwei Tage vor dem Spiel, fing es wieder an, dass die Spieler der Gryffindormannschaft überall hin begleitet werden mussten, da die Slytherins versuchten, sie schon vor dem Spiel auszuknocken.

Doch heute war der große Tag, der Tag des ersten Quidditchspiels der Saison, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Alles war zum bersten gespannt. Die Spieler kamen zum Frühstück und wurden jubelnd begrüßt. Harry wirkte etwas verschlafen, wieder hatte er einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt.

Diesmal aber war es nichts mit Draco Malfoy, sondern er hatte geträumt, dass Voldemort ihn durch Leglimentik wieder mal in eine Falle gelockt hatte, dass Sirius noch lebte, aber lachend vor ihm gestanden hatte, ihn umarmte, dann zurück getreten war und mit der Stimme seiner Mutter gesagt hatte: „Ich liebe dich Harry!", dann hatte einen rosa Regenschirm gezogen, so einen wie Hagrid ihn hat, und auf ihn gerichtet. Voldemort hatte sich in Dumbledore verwandelt, ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille angesehen und gemeint: „Harry, alles was hier passiert, ist nur deine Schuld. Sirius hielt den Regenschirm auf ihn gerichtet und Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius. Beide sprachen gleichzeitig den Todesfluch, Harry wollte schreien, es ging aber nicht, und im Fallen sah er noch, wie sich Dumbledore in Voldemort zurück verwandelte und wie er aufschlug bemerkte er die ganzen anderen Leichen. Leichen von Hermine, Ron, seinen Eltern, Lehrern, Verwandten, Remus, Mad Eye Moody und vielen anderen die er kannte.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken und aß einen Toast, bevor er mit den anderen Gryffindorspielern über die Ländereien zu den Umkleidekabinen ging.

Nach einer Ansprache, wie sie auch Oliver Wood immer gehalten hatte, machten sich die Gryffindorschüler auf den Weg zum Feld. Die Menge tobte und jubelte, als sie heraus kamen.

Die Gryffindormannschaft bestand nun hauptsächlich aus neuen Spielern, Harry war immer noch Sucher, Ron war Hüter, Ginny war Jägerin, zwei Viertklässler waren Treiber, und ein Drittklässler und ein Mitschüler aus Ginnys Jahrgang waren die beiden fehlenden Jäger.

Viele glaubten, die Gryffindors hatten einen Nachteil aus der neuen Aufstellung, sie hatten eben noch nie zusammen gegen die Slytherins gespielt, oder gegen eine andere Mannschaft, aber Harry war, wie auch die anderen Spieler, guten Mutes, da sie viel und hart trainiert hatten.

Das Training war Harry gerade recht gekommen um nicht in Gedanken über Sirius Tod zu verfallen.

Sie begrüßten die Slytherins mehr schlecht als recht und schwangen sich bei Madam Hoochs Pfiff auf die Besen. Harry stieg rasch hoch um nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Er sah, wie Ginny auf das Tor zu flog und von Goyle, der als Treiber spielte, abgeblockt wurde, die Menge buhte.

Das Spiel ging ziemlich rasch voran. Tore wurden geschossen und auch abgeblockt, Spieler von Klatschern getroffen, oder beschützt, doch der Schnatz war bisher nicht aufgetaucht. Es stand nun 70 zu 50 für Gryffindor und Harry musste langsam mal den Schnatz finden, und zwar auf jeden Fall vor den Slytherins, vor Draco.

Draco flog am anderen Ende des Spielfelds, er hatte schon bald gelernt, dass es ihm überhaupt nichts gebracht hatte, als er noch hinter Harry her geflogen war. Er musste Harry auch nicht davon abhalten den Schnatz zu finden, nein, seine Aufgabe war es den Schnatz zu finden, und das versuchte er gerade.

Draco sah etwas Goldenes aufblitzen, doch als er hinflog, sah er, dass es nur das Reflektieren von Pansys Schmuck war. Er verfluchte sie dafür.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass die Gryffindors gerade noch ein Tor geschossen hatten.

Langsam wurden alle ungeduldig, normalerweise war zu dieser Zeit der Schnatz längst gefunden worden, sie spielten nun schon eine Stunde und kalt war es auch. Doch der Schnatz tauchte und tauchte einfach nicht auf.

Nun stand es bereits 120 zu 80 für Gryffindor. Und den Schnatz hatten sie noch nicht gefunden. Doch plötzlich stieg Harry sowie Draco schnell auf. Immer höher und höher flogen sie, bis sie hinter die Wolken verschwanden.

Sie flogen immer weiter hoch und bald fast Seite an Seite. „Zisch ab Malfoy, der Schnatz gehört mir!" „Vergiss es Potter, ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen." „Träum weiter!" Plötzlich drehte sich der Schnatz und stieg rasch ab. Immer weiter zurück zum Spielfeld.

Mit einem Ruck wendeten auch Draco und Harry die Besen und gingen in den Sturzflug. Immer weiter beschleunigten sie und waren dicht am Schnatz dran, beide streckten einen Arm aus und versuchten den Schnatz als erstes zu greifen.

Der Boden kam wieder näher, alle Augen haben sich auf den Schnatz und die beiden Sucher gelegt. Alle haben den Atem angehalten. Der Boden rückte rasend näher, noch 200 Meter, 150, 100, 90, 80, 70 Meter. Und keiner der beiden macht Anstalten anzuhalten, keiner der beiden bremste.

Sie streckten die Hand noch ein wenig weiter aus, doch da passiert es, beide versuchten zu bremsen, kamen ins Schlingern und fielen. Die anderen waren noch immer starr vor Aufregung, und erst als sie den Aufprall und Knochen brechen hörten, da standen sie auf. Die Massen rannten zum Spielfeld, die Lehrer bannten sich einen Weg durch die Menge und beschworen zwei Tragen herauf.

Die beiden Sucher wurden zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht, in die Krankenstation, Dumbledore hatte nur noch eine Information an die verdutzten Schüler: „Das Spiel wird abgebrochen!" Dann löste sich die Kolonne auf.

Harry und Draco waren beide bewusstlos und als sie auf die Betten im Krankenzimmer gelegt wurden, war Madame Pomfreys Aussage nur ein: „Mhm…sehr schrecklich…keine Ahnung ob die wieder werden… ein Desaster…"

Sie scheuchte alle Anwesenden aus dem Zimmer und versorgte erstmal die offenen Wunden, dann ließ sie mit einem Zauber die Knochen wieder zusammen wachsen, das heißt, sie versuchte es zumindest, bei Patienten mit Bewusstsein ist das schon nicht leicht, doch bei bewusstlosen Patienten dauerte es länger und war auch schmerzhafter.

Sie flößte beiden ein Schmerzmittel ein und löschte dann das Licht. Es war zwar erst Nachmittag, doch brauchten beide viel Schlaf.

Die nächsten Tage versuchten immer wieder Schüler in das Krankenzimmer zu kommen, immer wieder wurde gefragt, ob es den beiden schon besser ginge, und immer wieder gab es keine Antwort.


	5. Träume

**Can't wait for you!**

**_Disclaimer:_** Nichts von mit, leider, hab mir die Charas alle nur ausgeliehen, manche für kurz und andre für ewig

_**Pairing:**_ HGxRW (angedeutet) ; HPxDM (mein Hauppairing… ) uvm

_**Hinweise:**_

Wo sind den meine rewievs? Habt ihr mich vergessen? Jetzt geht's auch scneller….

Nur meine Beta-Leserin haat leichte Netz-Probs, dh, dieses Chap ist zwar gebetat, doch hab ich es dann überarbeitet, da sie den Teil mit Dumbi und den Dursleys nicht verstanden hat, ich hoffe es passt jetzt besser, da ich das leider nicht mehr betan lassen konnte, sobald das Internet von Kira wieder geht, bekommt ihr Chap 5 und ich doch hoffentlich ein paar Reviews…

**_--- Träume ---_**

Eine Woche ist es nun her, dass das Quidditchspiel stattgefunden hatte. Eine Woche Unterricht ohne Harry und Draco. Eine Woche machten sich nun alle Anwesenden Sorgen. Nicht nur das, auch die Eltern mussten verständigt werden, beziehungsweise die Angehörigen. Dass es die Dursleys nich sonderlich störte, das Harry seit einer Woche bewusstlos war, war ja noch zu verstehen gewesen, nicht so aber die Reaktion von Lucius Malfoy. Erst wollte er gar nicht kommen, hielt alles für einen Scherz.

Doch nun saß er seit drei Tagen an Dracos Bett, ab und zu abgelöst durch seine Frau Narcissa und bewachte Draco. Die beiden Malfoys waren die einzigen außer Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall, die Poppy hinein ließ.

Natürlich war es kein Scherz gewesen. Dumbledore würde über so was keine Scherze machen. Dass zwei seiner Schüler bei einem Quidditchspiel so stark verletzt wurden, war schon schlimm genug.

_Licht!_

Das war der erste Gedanke von Draco. Ein strahlendes Licht umgab ihn, und er wusste nicht woher es kam. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch mochte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Wieder zuckte sein Körper zusammen und Madame Pomfrey, die gerade einen Rundgang machte, tupfte ihm die Stirn ab.

Draco merkte dies und versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen. Madame Pomfrey ging weiter zu Harrys Bett. Dessen Gesundheitszustand verschlimmerte sich von Tag zu Tag und kein Zauber, kein Trank, nichts schien zu helfen.

Harry war in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Dort kämpfte er um Leben und Tod. Die eine Seite zwang ihn aufzugeben, zwang ihn sich in das helle Licht zu begeben, die andere Seite sprach ihm gut zu. _Du bis noch zu jung. Du wolltest noch so viel erleben…Du kannst noch nicht gehen!_

Beide Seiten kämpften einen unerbitterten Kampf.

Er wusste nicht was, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er seine Augen öffnen musste, unbedingt, er musste sich anstrengen. Doch eine innere Macht sträubte sich, er bekam sie einfach nicht auf…

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit Draco das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, konnte ihm keiner sagen, doch als er endlich genügend Kraft aufgebracht hatte um die Hand seiner Mutter zu drücken, die die seine in ihrer Hand hielt, begann der Tumult.

„Madam Pomfrey! Kommen sie, Draco….Draco….er….," Narcissa brach ab und es war ein Schluchzer zu hören. Madame Pomfrey eilte heran. Sie fühlte Puls und Blutdruck, wischte ihm die Stirn und fing an aufmunternd auf ihn einzureden.

Draco ging dieses Geplapper von wegen „Los Junge, du schaffst das, mach die Augen auf…" ziemlich auf die Nerven, was dachten sie eigentlich was er hier tat? Er lag hier nicht grad freiwillig, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, und die nervten ihn.

„Mr Malfoy? Können Sie mich sehen?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Stimme die ihn so nervte. Und ihm wurde genauso plötzlich klar, dass er sie sehen konnte. Er sah eine Frau vor sich, sie sah älter aus und hatte eine Haube und eine Schürze an, sie musste eine Schwester sein, überlegte er.

„Er zeigt keine Reaktion…", meinte eine andere weibliche Stimme, doch die Person lag außerhalb seines Gesichtsfeldes und die Stimme konnte er im Moment nicht zuordnen.

„Keine Sorge, Mrs Malfoy, das wird schon wieder, er ist ja gerade erst aufgewacht." Diese Stimmen machten ihn noch bald verrückt, irgendwie hatte er ein Summen im Kopf, das heftige Kopfschmerzen hervorrief.

Die Stimme sprach weiter. „Mr Malfoy, wenn Sie mich hören, geben Sie dies zu erkennen, sagen Sie etwas, nicken Sie, oder drücken Sie erneut die Hand ihrer Mutter!" , die Schwester gab ihm also Anweisungen, das verstand er noch, aber was sollte er tun?

Irgendwie war er durcheinander. Seine Mutter hielt ihm also die Hand, ging es ihm langsam durch den Kopf, die Worte verwandelten sich allmählich zu einem Sinn.

Ja, er hatte die Frau gehört und nun? Was sollte er tun? Er wollte fragen, doch bekam den Mund nicht auf, er öffnete die Lippen nur einen Schlitz weit und schloss sie wieder. Seinen Kopf wollte er nicht bewegen, er tat schon so genug weh. Also was war die dritte Möglichkeit? Ach ja! Er drückte die Hand seiner Mutter.

Diese sprang auf und nahm Draco in die Arme, bevor Madam Pomfrey sie zurückzog und auf den Stuhl drückte. Sie erklärte ihr, dass Draco noch viel Ruhe brauchte und holte dann weitere Tränke. Draco sank in einen leichten Schlummerschlaf, ganz ohne Träume.

Harry schien es so als würden zwei besonders starke Menschen je an einem Arm ziehen, zu entgegengesetzten Seiten. Seine Schultern schmerzten, er fühlte sich zerrissen und auch schüttelte es ihm irgendwie, und dann immer diese Stimmen; von der einen Seite kam „Du willst nich sterben, du bist jung, du hast kein Recht zu gehen, deine Freunde werden dich vermissen!", und auf der anderen Seite kamen Dinge wie „Welche Freunde? Ron und Hermine sind alleine ganz glücklich, auch die andere haben noch Freunde, und sonst, Sirius ist tot, deinetwegen, den kannst du dann wieder sehen, und deine Eltern!"

Harry wusste selber nicht, was er wollte, es ging um Leben und Tod und er fragte sich ob man sich das einfach so aussuchen durfte. Oder war es hier die Entscheidung als Geist wiederzukehren? Denn dann würde er nicht wieder zurückkehren wollen.

Konnte er wirklich seine Eltern und Sirius dann sehen?

Solche und andere Fragen beschäftigten ihn, während er dem grellem Licht entgegenschwirrte ohne es zu merken.

Nach vier weiteren Tagen war Draco so weit wieder fit, dass er sprechen, essen und sogar aufrecht in seinem Bett sitzen konnte. Langsam füllten sich seine Wissenslücken, und dabei halfen ihm auch die Gespräche mit seinem Besuch, der gestern für 10 Minuten nach dem Mittag und nach dem Abend kommen durfte und auch heute schon für 10 Minuten in der Mittagspause erschienen war. Länger durften sie noch nicht bleiben, Madam Pomfrey hielt es für Draco noch zu anstrengend außerdem brauchte Harry Ruhe.

Als seine Gäste gegangen waren schaute er sich in dem Krankensaal um, niemand war zu sehen, außer ihm und Harry lag eh niemand im Krankensaal und Madame Pomfrey schien auch nicht hier zu sein. Bisher war sie nachmittags immer für ein paar Stunden verschwunden. So auch heute, nachdem sie die Schüler aus dem Saal gescheucht hatte.

Langsam stand Draco aus dem Bett auf und tastete sich einen Schritt nach dem anderem zu Harry vor. Er war immer noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen, doch der Entschluss ist in den letzten Tagen gereift. Er hatte schließlich sehr viel Zeit gehabt sich Gedanken über alles zu machen und ihm ist eines ziemlich klar geworden…

Narcissa und Lucius wurden von Professor Dumbledore nach Hause geschickt, sobald Draco wieder über dem Berg war, doch um Harry machte sich Dumbledore immer noch große Sorgen. Sein Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte sich von Tag zu Tag und Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm nicht mehr als noch bis zum Ende der Woche gegeben; heute war schon Mittwoch.

Er hatte noch keinem außer McGonagall davon erzählt, er hielt es für das Beste niemanden zu beunruhigen, doch langsam wurde es Zeit, falls die Schüler sich verabschieden wollten, das konnte man ihnen nicht verdenken.

Was ihn ärgerte war die verbohrte Einstellung der Dursleys. Sie hatten auf seine Briefe erst nicht geantwortet, zumindest auf die ersten drei, doch dann schien ihnen der Vorfall mit Harrys Brief wieder eingefallen sein, als Harry elf geworden war. Schließlich waren dort auch immer mehr Briefe eingegangen, bis Harry den seinen endlich lesen konnte, dank Hagrid. Doch diesmal hatte Dumbledore gar nicht vorgehabt die Dursleys mit Briefen zu überschwemmen, er wollte nur alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand.

Sie hatten schließlich doch noch einen Brief geschrieben, denn Dumbledore hatte Petunia erklärt, sie müsse den Brief nur der Eule geben. Petunia war zwar ebenso abgeneigt den Magiern gegenüber wie ihr Mann, dennoch konnte man sie an ihr Versprechen erinnern.

Dumbledore vertraute weder den Muggeln, schon gar nicht den Dursleys, noch hatte er viel Hoffnung, dass sie überhaupt etwas verstanden, doch schätzte er Petunia noch höher als ihren Mann ein, ob es daran lag, dass sie die Schwester von Lily war, oder nicht, wusste er nicht.

Doch auch die Antwort auf den Brief war ernüchternd. Der Brief hatte nur wenige Zeilen gehabt und auch die waren eher traurig als anderes.

_Wenn Harry abkratzen sollte umso besser, dann haben wir wieder ein Zimmer mehr für Dudley, außerdem haben wir von vornherein gesagt, wir wollen mit diesem Stuss nichts zu tun haben. Das ist alles nur Spinnerei, lebensgefährlich und dumm, selber Schuld!_

Erst hatte Dumbledore das Papier mehrfach gedreht und gewendet, in der Hoffnung doch noch irgendwo einen Hinweis auf dem Stück Küchenpapier zu finden, dass die Dursleys sich sorgten oder Harry besuchen wollten, doch dann hatte er es aufgegeben.

Nun aber dachte er weiter über die Möglichkeiten nach, vor allem wann er wem was erzählen wollte. Harry war berühmt und wenn ihm etwas zustieß wollte es sicherlich die ganze Zaubererwelt wissen.

Er stützte sich vorsichtig ab, dann nahm er die schwache, schon fast kalte Hand in die seine und begann vorsichtig drüber zu streichen. Warum er dies tat wusste er auch nicht, doch ihm war klar geworden, dass er es nicht verantworten konnte, falls Harry sterben würde, und darüber haben doch die Lehrer alle gesprochen.

…..Nach dem langen traumlosen Schlaf, den Draco nach dem Aufwachen aus dem Koma genossen hatte, kam auch seine Erinnerung an alles zurück, er erinnerte sich an die Lehrer, seine Eltern, die ihn besuchten, seine Mitschüler, und die Gespräche, die er mit denen führte, brachten ihm auch seine Erinnerung an den Unfall und alles was vorher war wieder.…..­

Harry war dem grellem Licht schon ziemlich nah gekommen, er hatte einfach kaum Kraft sich selbst zum Leben zu zwingen, doch dann fühlte er etwas. Zuerst konnte er es nicht zuordnen, es war ein komisches Gefühl. Dann merkte er was es war, jemand strich ihm ganz langsam und vorsichtig über seine Hand. Wer das nur war, fragte er sich.

Dann kam eine Stimme dazu. Zuerst war sie noch nicht verständlich, eher so wie ein Windhauch, doch dann wurde sie kräftiger. Angestrengt hörte Harry hin, neugierig war er schon immer gewesen und nun musste er einfach wissen wer ihm da was sagen wollte, wovon sprach dieser jemand?

„Harry! Na los, gib nicht auf, wach einfach auf! Was soll ich denn sonst ohne dich tun? Ich brauch dich doch hier! Und ich wette die anderen würden dich auch vermissen, Granger und Weasel. Außerdem bist du doch der einzige Gryffindor, der auch Quidditch spielen kann, sonst hat die Hausmannschaft doch gar keine Chance mehr, nicht die kleinste…

Und mit wem soll ich mich dann streiten? Und das Projekt bei dem dummen Tollpatsch fertig machen? Und wer soll die ekligen Arbeiten bei Snape machen? Du siehst du hast gar kein Recht mich hier alleine zu lassen! Du kannst nicht einfach feige abhauen."

Warum wusste er auch nicht, aber Draco rannen ein paar wenige Tränen über die Wangen. Er verfluchte sich selber dafür, er war doch keine Heulsuse, außerdem war das nur Potter, sein Feind, nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Oder doch?

Nein, war es nicht, er war einfach nur sein Feind und jeder Held braucht einen Feind, so einfach war das, basta! Draco selbst wusste innerlich, dass das Mist war, was er sich zusammenreimte, doch es half. Er wischte sich die Wangen trocken, da er merkte, dass die Tränen schon auf Harry getropft waren.

Langsam aber sicher entfernte sich dieses hässlich grelle Licht, Draco brauchte ihn, dass war mehr als er verlangen konnte, er wusste das es Draco war, der da zu ihm sprach. Aber was wenn das nur ein Trick war? Quatsch, wieso auch, und dann spürte er die Tränen auf seiner Haut, heißes salziges Wasser.

Mit einem Stöhnen und leichtem drücken von Dracos Hand, schlug Harry die Augen auf. Er blickte in ein etwas besorgtes Gesicht, welches sich sofort zu einem Grinsen verwandelte. Dieses Grinsen verschwand sofort wieder. „Oh nein, wir haben uns alle schon gefreut, dass du sterben würdest!", kam die Begrüßung.

Hatte er sich geirrt? War das wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen? Doch er merkte immer noch die nassen Flecken auf seiner Haut und als er auf seine Hand schaute, sah er, dass Draco seine Hand in der seinen hielt. Auch Draco musste dies wieder eingefallen sein, denn er zog schnell seine Hand zurück. Immer noch sehr kraftlos meinte Harry mit einem versuchten Lächeln: „Ich hab das alles gehört was du gesagt hast!"

Dracos Blick verwandelte sich in etwas wie Erschrockenheit und dann stand er ohne etwas zu sagen auf und tapste langsam in sein Bett. Als er unter der Decke lag rief er nach Madam Pomfrey, die sofort herangeeilt kam und als sie merkte, dass Harry wach war, versorgte sie ihn erstmal.

Als Harry aus dem langen traumlosen Schlaf aufwachte, der selbe in dem auch Draco nur vier Tage zuvor gelegen hatte, machte Madam Pomfrey die üblichen Tests, ob er sich an alles erinnern konnte, ob er alle Glieder bewegen konnte, ob seine ganzen Knochen wieder zusammengewachsen waren und so weiter.

Draco war froh, dass Madam Pomfrey nicht fragte, wie Harry aufgewacht war. Harry fand es zuerst schade, er hätte gerne gesehen, was Draco dann gesagt hätte, doch andererseits war es ihm so auch lieber, denn heute morgen war er aufgewacht und bisher hatte Draco kein weiteres Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt.

Nun war er schon mehrere Stunden wach, laut Madam Pomfrey, die gerade mit Dumbledore sprach, waren es 5 Stunden. Dumbledore war gerade gekommen um nach dem rechten zu sehen, er war deutlich froh darüber, dass Harry wieder aufgewacht ist.

Im Vorbeigehen zwinkerte er Draco kurz zu und dann blieb er vor Harrys Bett stehen. Draco fragte sich, ob es sein konnte, dass der alte Kauz mal wieder alles wusste; er schien immer alles zu wissen, was in diesem Schloss so vor sich ging.

„Harry wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore nun seinen Schüler. Man konnte wirklich nicht verleugnen, dass er sich riesig darüber freute, dass ihm die unehrenvolle Aufgabe verwahrt geblieben ist, den andern Schülern und Lehrern und auch dem Ministerium und dem Tagespropheten mitzuteilen, dass der berühmte Harry Potter nun doch gestorben war.

Einen Moment lang dachte Harry nach, dann meinte er: „Soweit eigentlich ganz okay, mir ist ziemlich langweilig und ich habe immer noch Kopfschmerzen, doch ansonsten geht es mir gut!"

„Das freut mich, und dir sind noch keine Gedächtnislücken oder ähnliches aufgefallen?", dies war nämlich ein schlechtes Zeichen. „Nein, bisher nicht!" Man konnte Dumbledore ansehen, dass er mit dieser Antwort sehr zufrieden war. Er nickte Harry noch mal zu und verließ dann mit einem Gruß an Draco das Krankenzimmer.

Harry war extrem langweilig, im ging es von Tag zu Tag besser und er war nun schon wieder drei Tage wach, also kein Grund zur Sorge, so wie er fand. Hermine und Ron hatten ihn heute besucht und es war fast wie immer, Ron betrat den Raum mit den Worten „Wie soll Harry denn bitte bei diesem Anblick gesund werden?" und zeigte auf Draco. Harry musste grinsen, wunderte sich aber doch, dass Draco keine bissige Antwort parat hatte.

Nun waren alle anderen im Unterricht, das schien das einzig Gute zu sein, sie hatten wenigstens kein Unterricht. Doch fand er es ziemlich merkwürdig, soweit er wusste war Draco schon acht Tage wach, und er lag immer noch hier drin.

„Was meinst du, wann wir hier endlich raus können?" fragte er diesen deshalb, es brachte ja nichts sich ewig zu ignorieren. Draco überlegte erst einen Moment ob er überhaupt antworten sollte, doch freute es ihn, dass Harry mit ihm redete, auch ihm war langweilig.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe doch bald, das ist echt ätzend hier rum zuliegen, ich mein, die sagen einem, die freuen sich, dass es einem so gut geht, und dann muss man doch noch unter ständiger Beobachtung hier rum sitzen…."

Harry schaute zu Draco. So viel und so normal hatten sie wohl noch nie geredet, außer vielleicht bei Madam Malkins noch vor dem ersten Schultag. Er betrachtete Draco aus den Augenwinkeln, er sah wirklich aus wie immer, das blasse Gesicht sah nicht krankhaft blass aus, sondern eher passend, die Augen waren nicht trüb, sondern hatten einen eisigen Schimmer, wie immer eben.

„Naja, die werden's schon wissen…hoff ich mal. Wenigstens kein Unterricht, hat ja auch was, keine Hausaufgaben und endlich mal ein wenig Ruhe vor dem Stress und den anderen." Das letzte hatte er eigentlich gar nicht laut sagen wollen, und Draco zog auch eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. „Aber langweilig ist es dennoch, wenn man sich die Zeit hier nur mit irgendwas vertreiben könnte…" Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück in sein Kissen, Draco grinste in sich hinein.

* * *

Und nun: reviewt, dann bekommt ihr n neues Chap 


	6. Was passieren muss, passiert nunmal

- Chapter 5 -

Reviews:

mi-chan (Danke!)

HermyBookworm: Erstmal freuts mich, dass du zu der Story gestoßen bist und reviewst! Zu deinen Fragen: Chap2 : Naja, er träumt schon so was in der Art, ja

Das mit den ersten Anzeichen hast du schon richtig verstanden g

Zu Chap 3: Also sie denken das nur, weil sie mit den Gefühlen nicht klar kommen, aber mehr sag ich mal nicht, wäre ja langweilig… xD

Zu Chap 4: Ich bin gut im verwirren, was? ;) Naja, die fallen beide vom Besen weil's sonst langweilig wäre, aber genug gesagt, ihr erfahrt alles schon noch früh genug!

Oh, lange musst du nicht mehr warten, bis sich Harry und Draco näher kommen, wirklich nicht… aber, schon noch so ein wenig, erst im 6. Chap kommen sie sich nahe, okay, les das fünfte hier erstmal, dann wirst du sehen, dass es hier schu anfängt

Wie viele Chaps es werden weiß ich nicht, aber es werden noch viele, soviel weiß ich, weil noch lange nicht das kam, was eigentlich passieren sollte

Ich update immer dann, wenn meine Betaleserin mir ein gebetates Chap zurück schickt und vollkommen zufrieden ist…na ja, bei mir dauerts mit dem Schreiben ja auch immer etwas, ich hab zu viele Ideen und zu wenig Zeit, aber das sechste Chap mach ich grad und Chap 5 kommt jetzt

Chap 5: Ja, das Projekt ist zu Ende, darauf geh ich jetzt auch erstmal gar nicht mehr ein, vllt nie wieder, keine Ahnung, mal sehn, und das mit dem Brief, ja, hast du vielleicht Recht, könnte stimmen, hat ich beim Schreiben gar nicht dran gedacht, danke, na ja, jetzt kann ich's nicht mehr ändern, aber ich hoffe der Rest gefällt dir!

Lucinenya ( Thx)

Draginja: Danke fürs Schokotörtchen schnell ess und weiterschreib Hier dein neues Chap, wie du wünschtest Und schön, dass sie dir gefällt

Mäuschen:

Chap 2:Danke für das Kompliment, dass es was neues ist, und ja, mit der Traumfrage hast du Recht, aber ich will ja nichts voraus nehmen

Chap 3: Was meinst du damit, dass etwas den Text impliziert hat? Die Frage zu Seamus und Blaise kann ich dir nicht beantworten, weil ich's selbst noch nicht genau weiß, eigentlich schon, ja…mal sehn

Chap 4: Danka, danke und noch mal danke, so was hört man echt gerne g

Chap 5: Jaja, der arme arme Harry… :P So arm ist er gar nicht und hier wirst du sehen, was es so alles gibt…

Sixrules: Danke

So auf zu einem neuen Chapter!

Wie immer tausend Dank an Kira, meine Betaleserin! Vielen Danke! HDL

Und an alle Leser und Leserinnen, dieses Chapter ist allen Reviewern gewidmet, viel Spaß damit! Und Reviewt mir wieder ;) darauf warte

--- Was passieren muss, passiert nun mal ---

„Ob es Harry schon wieder besser geht?" fragte Hermine. Ron sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er ihr antwortete „Ja…bestimmt…" „Das klingt aber nicht sehr überzeugt…" warf Hermine ein. „Na ja, stimmt doch, er ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig, will nicht mal mit mir darüber reden. Aber ich weiß, dass er irgendwas hat!"

Ron ging wieder schweigend den Gang weiter, bis er vor der Fetten Dame stand. Beide stiegen durch das Portraitloch ins Innere und ließen sich auf den beiden Sesseln am Feuer nieder. Die meisten Schüler waren draußen, dass Wetter war wieder besser geworden und so hatten sich viele entschieden nach draußen zu gehen, bevor das Wetter wieder schlecht werden würde.

Hermine jedoch wollte die Hausaufgaben machen und Ron blieb somit nichts anderes übrig als auch seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Wahrsagen war nicht mal halb so erträglich ohne Harry und nun musste er auch noch die Hausaufgaben ganz alleine machen. Er erinnerte sich, was es sonst immer für ein Spaß gewesen war, der Wahrsageunterricht, wenn sie sich beide gegenseitig die schlimmsten Dinge vorhersagten, doch so…

Ron seufzte und Hermine sah von den soeben angefangenen Unterlagen auf. Sie sprach weiter, als würden sie das Gespräch einfach fortsetzen. „Du hast Recht, er ist schon verschlossener geworden, aber man kann es ja auch nachempfinden, schließlich ist Sirius gestorben…und er macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe…" Hermine brach ab, sie beide wussten nur zu gut, weshalb sich Harry Vorwürfe machte und egal was sie auch sagten oder taten, Harry kam nicht davon ab.

Irgendwo hatte er ja auch Recht, hätte er doch nur Okklumentik gelernt, oder hätte er Snape nur etwas mehr vertraut, alle hassten Snape natürlich, doch Hermine war sich immer noch sicher, dass Snape geholfen hätte, und das hatte er in gewisser Weise ja auch.

Aber das konnten sie Harry unmöglich sagen, da er sich schon selbst genug fertig machte. Und da war noch etwas anderes, dass fühlten sie beide, doch keiner von beiden hatte es je angesprochen, nicht vor Harry und auch nicht untereinander.

„Was meinst du wann er wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus kommt? Ich finde Malfoy hätte ruhig abkratzen können, aber ich hoffe Harry wird bald wieder der Alte sein." Hermine sah wieder kurz auf, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und schrieb dann den Aufsatz über den Wolfsbanntrank für Zaubertränke weiter. So machte sich auch Ron widerwillig ans Schreiben.

Da sie nur Mittagspause hatten, machten sie sich, als der Gemeinschaftsraum mit Schülern, die ihre Schulsachen für die nächste Stunde holten, füllte, auch auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen…

Schweigend gingen die beiden den Gang entlang. Gerade wurden sie - eher widerwillig - von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. So stapften sie den Flur entlang, bis zu der nächsten Abbiegung. Harry fragte sich gerade, was er nun eigentlich für Unterricht hatte, als Draco anfing zu sprechen.

„Hey…ähm…Potter…" Harry sah ihn an. Einen Moment überlegte Draco ob und was er sagen wollte. „Na ja, wir müssten jetzt ja eigentlich zum Unterricht…eigentlich, aber ich hab nun wirklich keine Lust dahin zu gehen, wir haben Zauberergeschichte und na ja, du weißt ja wohl wie langweilig das ist…aber wenn du in deinen Unterricht gehst muss ich auch in meinen gehen…" Draco sah Harry gespannt an und dieser musste breit grinsen. „Ach und du willst mich jetzt also ganz nett bitten zu schwänzen?"

Einen ganz kleinen Moment sah Draco Harry verunsichert an, doch dann grinste er ebenso und meinte. „Nö, ich will dich nicht ganz nett bitten, sondern dir ganz eindringlich sagen, dass es besser für dich wäre…" Ein wenig wunderte sich Harry doch, dass Draco auf einmal so…er konnte es nicht mal beschreiben, was Draco im Moment war, aber es war doch irgendwie anders als früher.

Auch Draco wunderte sich ein wenig, wie leicht es war sich mit Harry zu unterhalten und dann auch noch so…ihm fehlte das passende Wort. Auf jeden Fall war es anders als früher, viel normaler.

Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Harry eine Antwort gab. „Ach und was passiert denn wenn ich mich widersetze?" Es sollte eigentlich spöttisch klingen, doch irgendwie kam es eher herausfordernd rüber.

Rasch wandten sie den Blick ab, „Naja, da könnte vieles passieren…schreckliche Dinge eben!" Aber Draco konnte ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. _Wie normal Draco doch sein kann, er sieht gut aus, er kann nett sein…komisch eigentlich, dass wir fünf Jahre lang so verfeindet waren, oder auch immer noch sind…eigentlich_ dachte Harry und betrachtete Draco.

„Is was?" fragte dieser. „Nö, nichts!" „Na dann…" Sie standen immer noch an der Gabelung der Gänge. „Was ist also nun?" fragte Draco noch mal. „Ach so, ja…also gut, ich geh nicht zum Unterricht…" Er sagte dies, als wenn es ein riesiges Opfer wäre und sah Draco dabei in die Augen. „Und was bekomm ich nun dafür? Ich mein, es muss doch auch einen Vorteil für mich haben, dass ich nicht zu dem Unterricht gehe…"

Harry grinste etwas hinterhältig und Draco tat es ihm nach. „Ach, meinst du? Na, da muss ich mir wohl wirklich was einfallen lassen…" Er nahm die rechte Abbiegung. „Na, kommste nun, oder nicht?" rief Draco noch über seine Schulter und Harry trat ebenfalls um die Ecke und mit Draco auf eine Höhe.

Sollte er fragen wohin Draco ging, oder was er vorhatte? Harry entschied sich erstmal abzuwarten. Alle Gänge waren ruhig und verlassen, sie trafen nicht mal einen Geist, aber das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn die Schüler waren alle in den Klassenräumen und die Geister waren wohl auch mal ganz froh Ruhe zu haben und trieben sich irgendwo herum.

Draco wusste nicht so wirklich wo er hin ging, er wusste auch nicht, was er nun mit Harry machen sollte. Schon seit er im Krankenhaus lag, hatte er so ein komisches Gefühl. Er hatte sich unendlich große Sorgen um Harry gemacht und konnte es sich eigentlich gar nicht erklären, aber mit der Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl zu haben und war nicht mehr ganz so erschrocken darüber wie am Anfang, wo er an Harrys Bett gesessen und ihn gebeten hatte nicht aufzugeben.

Harry hatte nachdem er aufgewacht war lange darüber nachgedacht, wieso er nicht gestorben war, und war daraufhin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, dass wirklich jemand nach ihm gerufen hatte, nur war er immer noch nicht sicher wer das gewesen sein mochte.

Nun lief er neben Draco her und warf ab und an einen Blick von der Seite auf ihn. Wo er wohl hingehen und was er nun machen würde, schließlich ging er nicht zum Unterricht. Ein weiteres Mal fiel Harry auf wie grazil Draco sich bewegte, doch verwarf er den Gedanken sofort wieder.

Draco schmunzelte vor sich hin, er bemerkte natürlich Harrys Blicke und fragte sich, wann Harry die Geduld verlieren und fragen würde, was er vorhatte. Er wusste es zwar selbst nicht so genau, aber so durch die einsam verlassenen Gänge zu laufen und dann auch noch mit Harry war irgendwie ein ganz gutes Gefühl.

Draco bog noch ein paar Mal ab und sie gelangten immer weiter ins Schloss hinein. Harry wurde irgendwie ungeduldig auch wenn er nicht wusste wieso, er hatte ja gar keinen Grund dafür. Also fragte er nun doch: „Hey, wo genau gehst du eigentlich hin? Und was hast du nun vor?"

Draco grinste, er hatte ja nur auf diese Frage gewartet, innerlich. Wenn er so grinste, wirkte gleich sein ganzes Gesicht viel freundlicher. Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war. Er sah ihn an, antwortete aber nicht.

„Das geht einfach nicht!" schimpfte Ron nun schon zum bestimmt zwanzigsten Mal leise vor sich hin. Er saß, wie alle anderen Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor, im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen und versuchte gerade seinen Stuhl in einen Hund zu verwandeln, was allerdings äußerste Konzentration benötigte, doch er war mit den Gedanken mal wieder bei Harry.

„Natürlich geht das!" fluchte Hermine, die aber auch mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war und somit noch nicht geschafft hatte den Stuhl ein weiteres Mal zu verwandeln. Sie hatte es schon einmal geschafft, ganz zu Anfang, aber da war sie auch noch konzentriert gewesen, nun aber machte sich langsam ein Gedanken in ihr breit, der die Konzentration auf die Probe stellte.

Sie dachte nun schon eine ganze Weile darüber nach. Was ist denn, wenn sich Harry ganz von ihnen abschottete? Er sprach immer weniger mit ihnen, und dabei waren sie doch beste Freunde. Oder waren sie das nicht mehr? Hatten sie sich nicht gesagt, dass manche Dinge einfach zusammenschweißten? Und das eines dieser Dinge das Besiegen eines Bergtrolles ist?

War es denn nur so dahergesagt? Hatten sie sich in den letzten Jahren so sehr verändert? Natürlich, äußerlich hatten sie sich alle verändert, ihre Haare waren nun glatter und länger, ihr Gesicht schmaler, ihre Hüften breiter, ihr Busen größer, natürlich waren auch Rons Haare länger geworden, er war noch etwas größer geworden, hatte ein markanteres Gesicht, breitere Schultern, einfach männlicher.

Genauso wie auch Harry, sein Gesicht war viel markanter geworden, sein Haar, weil es gewachsen war, ist nun noch strubbeliger, er ist gewachsen und hat nun viel mehr Muskeln, sowohl am Bauch, als auch an Armen und Beinen.

Ja, sie alle drei hatten sich verändert, äußerlich, aber was war innerlich, was hatte sich da geändert? Nun ja, Harry hatte Schuldgefühle gegenüber dem Tod von Sirius und wollte nicht mit ihr oder Ron darüber reden, Ron und sie waren nun zusammen, konnte es nur daran liegen?

„Ron?" fragte Hermine leise zu ihm rüber. Dieser sah ziemlich grimmig aus, er schaffte es einfach nicht diesen Stuhl zu verwandeln, egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte. „Hä?" brummte er eher. „Meinst du es könnte sein, dass…na ja… dass Harry sich ausgeschlossen fühlt?"

Einen Moment schaute Ron Hermine verdutzt an „Wieso sollte er?" Hermine versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es Ron erklären sollte, schließlich war er ja auch nur ein Mann, zumindest wollte er das sein. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie lachen, sie unterdrückte es jedoch, als Professor McGonagall zu ihr schaute, mit einem ihrer bitteren Blicke.

„Warum lachst du?" fragte Ron nun etwas ärgerlich. „Psst! Ich erklärs dir nach der Stunde…" Hermine drehte sich weg und konzentrierte sich, dann sprach sie den Zauberspruch und ihr Stuhl verwandelte sich langsam in einen Hund, der kläffend und schwanzwedelnd auf Professor McGonagall zurannte, welche den Hund wieder in den Stuhl zurückverwandelte.

„Gut, schaut euch Miss Granger an, so schwer kann das doch alles nicht sein, ihr kennt den Spruch, die Bewegung. Jeder, der mir bis nach der Stunde nicht einen Hund hierher gezaubert hat, der wird einen Extra-Aufsatz schreiben." Ron stöhnte noch mal laut auf.

Warum musste eigentlich McGonagall immer so schlechte Laune haben? Ron war nicht der einzige der sich dies fragte, aber fast alle Lehrer waren so. Und die Prüfungen lagen noch sehr weit weg, also konnte es daran nicht liegen.

Die Stunde wollte und wollte kein Ende nehmen, es war zum Haare raufen, wieso konnte denn nicht mal alles etwas leichter gehen? Als Hermine nun einen dritten Hund erschuf, ganz ohne Schwierigkeiten, und dafür ein „ausgezeichnet" von Professor McGonagall erntete, da war es für Ron sowieso zu spät.

Er ärgerte sich ziemlich und warf Hermine immer wieder bitterböse Blicke zu. ,Wenn Blicke töten könnten' dachte diese nur genervt. Sie konnte ja nun mal nichts dafür, dass sie es so leicht schaffte und Ron nicht, es war nun wirklich nicht schwer. Doch auch sonst gab es nur heilloses durcheinander in dem Klassenraum.

Neville fuchtelte ziellos mit den Zauberstab herum, so dass irgendwann Seamus Furunkeln auf den Händen wuchsen, die McGonagall zum Glück schnell verschwinden lassen konnte, ohne dass Seamus in den Krankenflügel musste. Dean schlug immer wieder auf seinen Stuhl mit dem Zauberstab ein, und holte einmal so stark aus, dass er den Zauberstab auf Lavender schlagen ließ.

Und auch die anderen Schüler machten es nicht viel besser. Dass Professor McGonagall nicht schon ganz die Nerven verloren hatte, lag wohl einzig und alleine an der langjährigen Erfahrung. Doch diese Klasse raubte ihr wirklich jeden Nerv.

Es war ja auch immer und immer wieder dasselbe. Die Schüler wussten einfach nicht was sie taten, in fast jeder Klasse klappten die Zauber besser als hier. Ob es an ihr lag, fragte sich Professor McGonagall oft, doch verwarf sie den Gedanken immer schnell wieder, da sie bis jetzt noch (fast) jedem beigebracht hat, Gegenstände und auch Tiere zu verwandeln.

In letzter Zeit fragte sie sich dagegen immer häufiger, ob es vielleicht an Hermine liegen könnte. In noch keiner Klasse hatte sie so eine schlaue Schülerin gehabt, es gab immer wieder Talente, doch jemand der die Dinge aus einem Buch so schnell und präzise in die Tat umsetzten konnte, hatte sie noch nicht kennen gelernt.

Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Hermine die anderen Schüler verunsicherte, ohne dass sie es selbst zugeben würden, oder ohne dass sie es wirklich mitbekamen. Ob diese These stimmte, konnte sie jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber sie würde es schon noch herausfinden.

Durch diese Androhung der Strafarbeit angetrieben, versuchten sich jetzt eigentlich alle Schüler nur noch auf den Zauber zu konzentrieren, doch das ständige Gekicher von dem, der es einfach nicht schaffte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, störte auch die anderen, so dass immer wieder jemand anderes anfing zu glucksen und kichern.

Dennoch konnten einige Schüler Fortschritte aufzeigen, Parvatis Stuhl bekam ganz haarige Stuhlbeine und einen Schwanz, der sogar wedelte, Dean schaffte es wenigstens, dass sein Stuhl anfing zu kläffen und auch Ron zeigte seinem Stuhl, was es heißt ein Hund zu sein, denn sein Stuhl bekam Pfoten und lief durch den Raum.

Nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Professor McGonagall stöhnte bei diesem Durcheinander auf. Eigentlich konnte das gar nicht wahr sein. Irgendwie sollten doch die Schüler das auch mal hinbekommen.

Zum Glück ertönte da die Glocke, dass der Unterricht zu Ende sei und die Schüler packten hastig ihre Sachen zusammen. Professor McGonagall stand auf und ging durch die Reihen um die Stühle zurück zu verwandeln, dabei gab sie die Hausaufgaben auf.

„Jeder von euch schreibt einen Aufsatz, 12 Zoll Pergament, über die Probleme des Zaubers und eine 19 Zoll lange Beschreibung mit allen Einzelheiten des Zaubers!" Die Schüler stöhnten auf und wollten aufstehen, um aus dem Klassenzimmer zum Abendessen zu stürmen, doch noch mal tönte Professor McGonagalls Stimme über sie her.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte, dass sie noch einen Moment bleiben!" Die anderen dachten, sie würde einfach nur gelobt werden, und so verschwanden sie schnell um zum Essen zu kommen. Ron wollte im Raum warten.

„Mister Weasley, ich kann mich nicht erinnern sie auch gebeten haben zu bleiben…!" meinte sie mit ungeduldiger Stimme. Ron sah einen Moment lang Hermine an, bevor er sich schulterzuckend in Richtung Tür begab. „Ich warte draußen." meinte er noch.

„Ja, das wird das beste sein…!" antwortete Professor McGonagall. Hermine fand das nun doch etwas merkwürdig, sagte aber nichts. Sie stand vor dem Lehrerpult, an dem sich Professor McGonagall wieder niedergelassen hatte.

„Miss Granger, ich denke sie sollten sich erstmal setzen." Nun wurde Hermine aber doch etwas unsicher. Sie setzte sich in einen Stuhl, den Professor McGonagall in der Zwischenzeit erschaffen hatte.

„Es geht um den Unterricht in Verwandlung…sie werden suspendiert werden müssen…"


	7. Einzelunterricht

So meine lieben Leser… (wenn sich denn noch jemand an die Story erinnert…) Ich habe endlich einen neuen gebetaten Teil fertig!

Meine **allerliebste Beta-Leserin Kira**, die hat mächtig Stress mit der Schule, also habt Nachsicht, dass es immer ein wenig dauert, na ja und ich selbst komme auch nicht so oft zum Schreiben, Abi stresst eben total…

Also, ein neuer Teil, und ich hoffe doch mal, dass ich noch ein paar Reviews bekomme… _bettel_ da macht das Schreiben nämlich viel mehr Spaß….

Also ihr schreibt ein Review und dafür bekommt ihr einen neuen Teil, ja?

Also Nuja, hier ein Teil, extra für dich

Und somit ist deine Frage nach dem Weiterschreiben wohl beantwortet?

* * *

--- Einzelunterricht ---

„WAS?" fragte Hermine schockiert. „Aber das kann nicht sein…Ich...ich…ich hab doch gar nichts getan…" Hermine konnte es einfach nicht fassen, sie hatte doch immer alle Zauber geschafft, sie hatte sich benommen, war nie laut geworden, hatte den Unterricht nie gestört…

„Natürlich haben Sie nichts gemacht, nun hören Sie mir erstmal zu und dann können Sie etwas dazu sagen." Dies war mehr eine Bitte als ein Befehl, doch Hermine lehnte sich schweigsam in dem Stuhl zurück und schaute Professor McGonagall an.

So fing also Professor McGonagall an zu erklären. Es dauerte mindestens zehn Minuten und Hermine hatte immer noch nichts gesagt. „…und weil die Schüler so unsicher sind, und keinen Zauber bis zur Vollendung ausführen können, werden Sie in der Zeit zwar auch Verwandlungsunterricht bekommen, doch nicht mehr mit Ihrer Klasse zusammen…"

Noch immer starrte Hermine vor sich hin. „…ich werde Ihnen die selben Aufgaben geben und dann natürlich auch noch Erweiterungen, da Sie sowieso immer sehr schnell sind, bis Sie eine Aufgabe können und sich deshalb eher langweilen, so kommt es mir vor…"

Hermine wollte widersprechen, sie langweilte sich doch nicht, und sie wollte mit den anderen Unterricht zusammen haben…wieso konnte sie das nicht einfach so haben wie immer…das war bis jetzt nie ein Problem gewesen.

„Bevor Sie jetzt anfangen zu protestieren, oder gar irgendwelche Verordnungen in der Schulordnung suchen, die dagegen widersprechen, werde ich Ihnen sagen, dass dies nichts bringt. Ich habe mir diesen Schritt genauestens überlegt und Sie werden, egal ob Sie wollen oder nicht, in einem Nachbarklassenraum Unterricht bekommen…"

Sie bemerkte Hermines fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und fügte noch etwas hinzu. „Sie werden selbstständig arbeiten, aber weiterhin so bewertet werden wie jetzt auch, Sie bekommen die selben Noten, wenn Sie die Aufgaben schaffen und Sie legen am Ende des Schuljahres die selbe Prüfung ab, wie alle anderen, ich werde Sie unterrichten, doch nun werde ich nicht mehr die ganze Zeit neben ihnen sitzen…

…Sie werden selbstständiger arbeiten müssen, das heißt aber auch, dass Sie weiterhin so zuverlässig sein müssen wie jetzt auch!" Hermine empfand dies doch als ein Kompliment. Sie nickte nur und sah weiterhin schweigend Professor McGonagall an.

„So, das war's eigentlich auch schon. Sie werden natürlich dieselben Hausaufgaben erledigen müssen, auch dies, die sie heute aufbekommen haben und ich erwarte sie dennoch pünktlich zum nächsten Unterricht, und zwar hier!" Professor McGonagall machte eine Geste, die bedeutete, dass das Gespräch nun beendet war.

Hermine stand auf und drehte sich zum Gehen. Kurz vor der Tür drehte sich noch mal um und es sah einen Moment aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch dann trat sie aus der Tür. Professor McGonagall saß noch einen Moment in ihrem Stuhl, sie hatte Hermine etwas verschwiegen, doch fand sie, sie müsse erst einmal schauen ob sie überhaupt Recht hatte.

„Und?", fragte Ron kaum dass die Tür aufging ziemlich aufgeregt. „Was wollte sie?" Er sah Hermine fragend an. Diese antwortete: „Ich fliege aus dem Unterricht raus…" „WAS?", fragte er ungläubig. „Aber…aber wieso? Ich meine, du bist doch die einzige, die überhaupt etwas kann…die kann dich doch nicht einfach aus dem Unterricht entlassen…"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und ging einfach weiter. „Aber jetzt warte doch mal!", meinte der verdutzte Ron. „Was hat sie denn gesagt? Sie muss dir doch gesagt haben, wieso du nicht mehr zum Unterricht musst, oder darfst." Er selbst würde sich tierisch freuen nicht mehr zum Unterricht zu müssen, doch er wusste wie schlimm das für Hermine sein musste.

Sie blieb ruckartig stehen, so dass Ron, der gerade zu ihr aufholen wollte, sie anrempelte. „Ich kriege Einzelunterricht in Verwandlung, zu allen anderen Fächern darf ich ja hingehen, es geht nur um Verwandlung…und da darf ich ja auch hin, nur eben in einem Nachbarraum, wo ich die Aufgaben erledigen muss, und weiterarbeiten kann…damit mir nicht langweilig wird.", erklärte sie Ron, bevor sie wieder schweigend weiterlief.

Ron verstand das alles nicht so, aber er fragte nicht mehr nach, er sah Hermine an und kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es jetzt nur falsch wäre darauf herumzureiten.

Sie kamen im Gemeinschaftsraum an, wo sie sich auf den Sesseln nieder ließen.

Hermine packte wütend ihre Bücher aus der Tasche auf den Tisch und begann mit den Hausaufgaben, Ron saß ihr gegenüber und betrachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile schweigend, er machte sich sorgen um seine Freundin.

„Hermine?", fragte er dann. Die Angesprochene schrieb noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bevor sie den Kopf hob. „Was?", fragte sie ihn fauchend. Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Entschuldige!", meinte sie. „Es ist nur, na ja, ich verstehe McGonagall nicht!", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Ist ja okay!", meinte Ron. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob die das einfach so machen kann, also dich nicht mehr mit uns zusammen unterrichten…", sprach er das Thema an. Hermine nickte unglücklich „Ja, kann sie, zumindest hat sie das gesagt…" Sie senkte wieder den Kopf und schrieb weiter. Ron ließ sie machen und ging zu Dean und Seamus.

Harry besah das so freundliche Gesicht, er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, irgendwie waren sie doch immer noch die Erzfeinde von Hogwarts, oder etwa nicht? Hatte sich irgendetwas geändert, ohne dass er es erfahren oder mitbekommen hatte?

Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie diesen Unfall gehabt hatten, wer weiß, was passiert war, während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, vielleicht war ihm ja nicht alles erzählt worden. Während er so grübelte, konnte er etwas Zorn nicht daran hindern in ihm aufzusteigen.

Draco betrachtete ihn weiterhin einfach nur. „Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du zornig bist!", sagte er dann, drehte sich um und ging weiter die Gänge entlang. Harry folgte ihm, blieb nach zwei Schritten aber stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Draco gerade gesagt? Er kann doch nicht wirklich gesagt haben, ich sei süß, oder wollte er mich nur aufziehen?

Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. Draco spürte, dass Harry ihm nicht folgte und blieb stehen. „Wo bleibst du denn?", fragte er. Harry schreckte auf und sah Draco geradewegs an. „Was genau hast du vor? Was für ein Spiel ist das hier?", fragte er nun wirklich zornig und auch misstrauisch.

Erst verstand Draco nicht, was er meinte, doch dann lächelte er. „Oh, ein Spiel?" Er trat wieder die Schritte zurück zu Harry. „Du denkst ich spiele? Oder willst du spielen?", fragte er belustigt. „Also ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Spiel sein soll, aber vielleicht kann ich dir zeigen, was ich vorhabe!"

Ron kam wieder zu Hermine. „Mine? Wollen wir vielleicht Harry besuchen gehen?", fragte er sie. Diese schreckte auf. „Ja, wollen wir, dass hätten wir gleich machen sollen…". Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie hatte Harry ganz vergessen, bei der Aufregung mit Professor McGonagall.

Sie sprang auf und Ron sah sie beruhigend an. „Wenn Harry erstmal von McGonagalls Beschluss hört, wird er es verstehen, außerdem wird er uns ja eh nicht weglaufen!" Er grinste. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ts, Ron, das ist nicht lustig!"

Ron zuckte die Schultern und ging nach Hermine durch das Porträt der fetten Dame. Sie gingen die Gänge entlang immer in Richtung des Krankenflügels…

…unterwegs sahen sie ein paar ihrer Mitschüler, die auf dem Weg zum Essen waren, doch sie gingen schnurstracks zum Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey war nicht zu sehen und so gingen sie gleich zu dem Bett in dem Harry eigentlich liegen sollte, doch was sie sahen erstaunte sie, das Bett war leer, ebenso wie das Bett von Draco Malfoy.

„Meinst du sie wurden entlassen?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd. „Was denn sonst?", entgegnete Ron „Wir haben Harry bestimmt nur auf dem Weg hierher verpasst, und er sitzt nun im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartet auf uns…."

Hermine nickte und so gingen sie, da sie Madam Pomfrey nicht fragen konnten – zum Glück von Harry – zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Dort aber war Harry auch nicht zu sehen, und auch Dean und Seamus hatten ihn nicht gesehen, was sie verwunderte, also war Harry noch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen.

Beide sahen sich verwundert an. „Meinst du wir sollten ihn suchen gehen?", fragte Hermine. „Naja, ich denke mal, er wird draußen sein, nach so langer Zeit in dem Krankenflügel…", mutmaßte Ron und so gingen beide wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal.

Harry wunderte sich nicht im Geringsten über Dracos Worte, er war eben immer noch der eitle und Selbstüberschätzende Slytherin. Doch irgendwie konnte er den Sinn nicht verstehen, er wusste immer noch nicht, was Draco wollte und so öffnete er den Mund, um zu fragen.

Draco sah Harrys Gehirn arbeiten, er verstand nicht, so lehnte sich Draco zu Harry und als dieser den Mund öffnete um zu fragen, küsste er ihn auf den Mund, er ließ diesen Kuss nicht zu so einem kleinen Bussi werden, sondern er legte viel Kraft in den Kuss. Er strich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, und der verdutzte Harry öffnete die Lippen noch etwas mehr, Draco drang mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund und die beiden Zungen spielten miteinander.

_Was bitte tust du hier überhaupt?_

_Das ist doch nicht richtig…du solltest ihn daran hindern…._

_Du solltest es nicht hierzu kommen lass….oh, fühlt sich das gut an…_

Harry war nicht nur erstaunt, sondern genoss den Kuss auch. Draco hatte einfach weiche Lippen, sie waren wunderbar weich und die Zunge wusste was sie tat. Es war unbeschreiblich und doch war es irgendwie falsch. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Er hatte so oft davon geträumt – das war ihm gerade in diesem Moment klar geworden – und doch wusste er nicht was er tat.

Er brach den Kuss ab, indem er einfach ein paar Schritte nach hinten ging. „Ähm, Draco, Malfoy…" ,stotterte er. „Ich meine, was tust du da?", fragte er. Harry brachte noch etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Draco.

„Oh tut mir leid, ich hatte mir zwar gedacht, dass du noch Jungfrau wärst, dass du eh noch nie jemanden geküsst hast, aber zumindest dachte ich, dass du weißt, was das ist…", er grinste spöttisch. „Ich habe dich geküsst, dass ist, wenn die Lippen des einen die des anderen berühren", meinte er immer noch spöttisch.

Harry sah ihn verdutzt an, ehe er seine Sprache wieder fand. „Also…",Er brach ab und fing erneut an. „Ich weiß sehr wohl was das ist und wie das geht, ich frage nur, wieso!", meinte er nun wutentbrannt, er wusste, dass Draco schrecklich war, aber einen Moment hatte er gedacht, dass er im Grunde doch nett sein konnte, nur war das wohl falsch gedacht.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso…vielleicht weil ich dich genau so sehen wollte…", sagte er und grinste ihn an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn dir das nicht Recht ist…ich dachte nur, dass du das so genauso hast kommen wollen!" Er drehte sich um und ging den Gang weiter.

Harry stand total verdutzt da und starrte Draco nach. Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Er stand noch immer total verwirt da, bis Draco um die Ecke bog. Dann erst setzte er an zum Gehen.

‚Mist was habe ich nur gemacht?' fragte sich Draco währenddessen verbittert. So etwas konnte auch wirklich nur ihm passieren, aber wie immer hatte er es doch geschafft Harry zu verunsichern und wenigstens das hatte geklappt,

Doch wie hatte er sich so gehen lassen können? Er, der doch immer Herr seiner Gefühle war. Und wie hatte er sich denn so täuschen können? Als sie entlassen wurden, nein, eigentlich schon, als sie zusammen im Krankenflügel lagen, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sich mit Harry verstehen zu können.

Harry ging los und seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis er schließlich mir großen und schnellen Schritten an der Ecke ankam, wo Draco abgebogen war. Er hob seine Stimme und meinte „Hey! Wart…" Er brach ab.

Draco drehte sich um und sah Harry stehen, jetzt war er endgültig verunsichert, er konnte Harry nicht durchschauen, wusste nicht, was er eigentlich wollte.

„Hey Harry!", meinte Ron und Hermine strahlte „Da bist du ja endlich!" Harry sah die beiden etwas verdutzt an. „Wir haben dich schon gesucht, aber nicht gefunden, da dachten wir uns schon, dass du draußen wärst.

Harry sah sich um, es stimmte, sie waren im zweiten Stock, genau auf dem Weg, wo es nach draußen ging, beziehungsweise nach unten, oder eben in die Kerker. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Draco, der aber schon wieder weiter ging.

Hermine und Ron folgten seinem Blick und Ron meinte „Ja, jetzt bist du ihn endlich wieder los!", sagte er und setzte zum Gehen an. „Los, wir begleiten dich nach draußen!" Harry aber setzte nicht an zum Gehen.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte Ron wiederum. „Ich weiß auch nicht!", erwiderte Harry. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Vielleicht wurdest du zu früh entlassen, oder das sind die Nachwirkungen der Ohnmacht!" mutmaßte sie. „Eher der Gesellschaft von Malfoy!", warf Ron ein.

„Ja, so wird es sein." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber, Leute, ich weiß nicht, eigentlich wollte ich raus, um ein wenig alleine zu sein…." Fing er langsam an. Ron wollte widersprechen, doch Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort „Ist okay, ich kann verstehen, dass man nach so einem langen Aufenthalt in dem Krankenflügel erstmal ein wenig frische Luft und die am besten alleine für sich braucht."

„Danke Herm!", sagte er und sah Ron an. Hermine stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite „Ja, stimmt! Geh ruhig!", sagte er schnell und Harry drehte sich um. „Danke!" Er ging bedächtigen Schrittes den Weg weiter.

Hermine und Ron schauten ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, Harry bog wiederum um eine Ecke, wo die Stufen nach unten führten. Er drehte sich um und als er sah, dass er aus dem Blickfeld von Hermine und Ron war, begann er zu laufen, nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal, unten an der Treppe angekommen, sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, lief dann zu der Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoss führte und genau vor dem riesigen Eingangsportal endete.

Auch dieser Treppe rannte er regelrecht runter, nahm wieder mehrere Stufen auf einmal, und wäre einmal fast die Treppen runter gefallen. Unten angekommen ging er aber nicht geradewegs zum Portal, sondern wendete sich nach Links ab….


	8. Versprechungen

Da meine Betaleserin leider leider keine Zeit mehr hat meine Story weiter zu betan, ist dieser Teil der Story, also dieses Chap NICHT gebetat. Auf diesem Wege suche ich gleich eine neue Betaleserin.

Kira, die Arbeit mit dir war wirklich klasse, danke für die viele Mühe mit mir

An alle die diese Story noch lesen, ich würde mich wirklich über Reviews freuen, ohne Reviews schreibt keiner gerne ;)

Also viel Spaß mit einem weiteren Chap!

* * *

**--- Versprechungen ---**

Er sah sich überall um, doch nirgends konnte er ihn entdecken, er fluchte leise. Er rannte den Weg einfach weiter, durch eine Tür, in die völlige Dunkelheit, zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Natürlich kannte er den Weg, er wusste wo er hinwollte, doch jeden Schritt den er tat, fiel ihm schwerer.

„Was genau mache ich hier überhaupt?" fragte er sich und ging, immer langsamer werdend, weiter. Er wollte weiter gehen und andererseits auch umkehren. Was tat man in so einer Situation?

* * *

Draco war die Treppen runter gegangen und verfluchte immer noch innerlich das Schlammblut und den Wiesel, er hätte zu gern gewusst, was Harry wollte, oder hatte er gar nicht ihn gemeint, sondern seine beiden Freunde?

Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass das goldene Trio ihn nervte. Oft hatte er einen Hass auf sie, ihnen schien immer alles zu gelingen, keine Regeln galten für sie, und dann hieß es immer, die Slytherins wären die ‚Schlimmen'.

Im Kerker blieb er stehen, er wollte noch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da würden wieder alle auf ihn einstürmen, ihn Fragen stellen, ihm den Unterricht erklären und ihm die Hausaufgaben mitteilen…darauf hatte er jetzt überhaupt keine Lust. Er lehnte sich an die kühle Steinwand und nach einer Weile ließ er sich an dieser hinab gleiten, er setzte sich hin, steckte die Beine aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Wo sollte er auch sonst jetzt hingehen? In der Bibliothek wäre er nicht ungestört, draußen auch nicht, hier war er es vielleicht für einige Zeit.

Er wurde mitten in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als jemand über seine Beine stolperte und hinflog. _Oder man ist doch nicht ungestört…_

Da er jetzt eh bemerkt worden war stand er auf und sah auf die Gestalt am Boden. „Hey, alles in Ordnung?" er dachte es müsse ein Slytherin sein, wer anderes verirrt sich nicht in die dunklen Gänge hier unten.

* * *

Harry ging also durch die dunklen Gänge und auf einmal spürte er etwas am Boden liegen, er fiel vollends auf die Knie und konnte sich nur noch mühsam mit den Händen abfangen, so dass er auf allen vieren lag.

Als er die Stimme vernahm, setzte sein Herz kurz aus zu schlagen. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Natürlich hatte er ihn gesucht, er hatte sogar seine besten Freunde deshalb angelogen, doch nun wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte.

Draco wunderte sich natürlich, dass er keine Antwort bekam, er besah die Gestalt. „Alles okay?" fragte er erneut. „Ja, ja, alles klar!" bekam er als Antwort. „Harry?" fragte er. Harry sah zu Draco hoch. „Ja.." presste er bedrückt heraus.

„Was machst du hier unten?" fragte er und hielt im ganz Malfoy-unlike die Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen. Harry ergriff nach kurzem zögern die Hand und zog sich hoch. „na ja, ich weiß nicht…" sagte er. „Ach, du gehst also ohne zu wissen warum in den Kerkern spazieren, alleine, ohne deine beiden so genannten Freunde und nimmst es in Kauf den Slytherins über den Weg zu laufen?" spottete er.

Da war also wieder Malfoy.

„Ja, na ja.." stammelte Harry erst bevor er wieder seine alte Fassung wieder fand. Denn wenn es eines war was er konnte, so war es Draco mit gleicher Weise etwas zu erwidern, anderes hatten sie Jahrelang nicht getan.

„Ach und was machst du da so auf dem Fußboden, ohne deine Bodyguards, weg von deinen Fans, auf dem kalten Fußboden, in den Kerkern?" fragte er ebenso spöttisch.

Das alte Wortgefecht war wieder da. Doch so sollte es doch gar nicht laufen?

„Also, was willst du hier?" fragte Draco und riss Harry somit aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser starrte Draco nur an, dass konnte er nicht sehen, es war ja dunkel, aber anscheinend spüren. „Oh, ich weiß, das sich hübsch bin, aber könntest du das Gegaffe lassen und dich mal zu einer Antwort herablassen?"

Wieso denn ich? Er hat mich geküsst nicht umgekehrt, ich will eine Antwort, ja genau, eine Antwort will ich haben und das soll mir genügen! Aber genügt es mir? Nein! Doch! Ach, er soll nur sagen wieso!

Doch brachte Harry kein Wort heraus. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich, er konnte nicht das sagen was er dachte, und was anderes fiel ihm nicht ein, Harry Potter war sprachlos. Und das vor Malfoy. Das ging nicht. Das war unmöglich.

Es war immer noch still, nichts schien in den Kerker zu kommen, keine Geräusche, rein gar nichts. Harry machte immer noch keine Anstalten zu Antworten, doch Draco wartete geduldig. Er sagte kein Wort, keine spöttische Bemerkung.

„Ich bin dir keine Antwort schuldig, solange du mir nicht wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet hast!" sagte er dann schwächlich. Der sonst so wortgewandte Harry brachte es nicht zu Stande seine Gedanken zu formulieren.

Oh, darauf will er hinaus? Dachte Draco und sah Harry abschätzig an. Zu Schade, dass ich ihn nicht besser erkennen kann…wirklich zu schade. Draco wunderte sich schon seit dem Krankenflügelaufenthalt über seine Gedanken und Gefühle, doch verdrängte er dies immer. So auch jetzt.

„Worauf soll ich dir denn antworten…Ha…Potter?" presste er hervor. Ja, vor ihm stand Potter, dieser nervige, total bescheuerte Potter. Und er würde nicht klein beigeben. Nein, ein Malfoy gab nicht auf. Und er schon gar nicht, nicht vor Harry, …Potter…ja Potter.

„Ich will wissen wieso du mich geküsst hast!" rief der nun ungeduldige Harry laut aus. Die ‚Tür' zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum flog auf und zwei schwatzende Personen kamen heraus. Harry erkannte sie nicht, Draco anscheinend schon, er presste Harry seine Hand auf den Mund, damit dieser nichts mehr sagen konnte und drückte ihn fest gegen die Wand.

Er drückte seinen Körper ganz dicht an den von Harry und drängte ihn damit ganz an die kalte Wand. Die schwatzenden Personen kamen immer näher und näher, Draco ließ Harry nicht los.

* * *

Hermine und Ron waren zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt. Hermine hatte kein Wort gesagt, und Ron war auch seinen Gedanken nachgegangen. Doch nun fragte er sie „Glaubst du, dass mit Harry alles in Ordnung ist?" Hermine blickte zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso denn auch nicht?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich hatte nur so das Gefühl…." Er grübelte weiter und Hermine holte ihre Schulsachen aus der Tasche. Sie hatten sich an einen der letzten freien Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und sie wollte mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen.

Die Feder kratzte über das Pergament, als Ron wieder anfing. „Meinst du nicht wir hätten ihn begleiten sollen?" Hermine schrieb noch den Absatz zu Ende, bevor sie aufblickte. „Nein, wir hätten ihn nicht begleiten sollen!" sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Aber Hermine!" protestierte er. „Nein, nichts Hermine, ich bin mir da sicher, er wollte alleine sein, also haben wir ihn alleine gehen lassen!" Ron sah nicht gerade überzeugt aus.

„Aber Hermine" wiederholte er sich. „Nein, Ron!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Du bist sein bester Freund, versteh ihn doch auch!" Ron sah sie bedrückt an. „Ich verstehe ihn ja schon…es ist ja nur, er war so komisch!" sprach er seine Bedenken aus.

Hermine wusste genau, was Ron meinte. Sie legte ihre Feder weg, da es eh keinen Sinn machte in der nächsten Zeit weiter zu schreiben. „Ron, wir müssen Harry auch mal vertrauen, ihn alleine lassen. Ich denke, er fühlt sich manchmal von uns ausgeschlossen…" sprach sie ihre Bedenken aus.

Ron sagte erstmal gar nichts. Könnte dies der Grund sein, konnte es wirklich so sein? Er fragte sich, ob er seinen besten Freund wirklich so sehr im Stich gelassen hatte, denn so kam es ihm vor.

Hermine betrachtete Ron besorgt. „Was denn?" fragte sie ihn. „Naja…meinst du, ich bin schuld, dass er so ist wie er ist? Vielleicht…vielleicht hatte er auch nur deshalb den Unfall…und bestimmt ist er deshalb alleine gegangen, weil er mich hasst!"

„Aber Ron, dass stimmt doch nicht, den Unfall hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht deswegen, und er hasst dich auch nicht, wirklich nicht!" erwiderte Hermine. „Aber woher willst du das denn wissen?" Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Das spürt man doch, er hasst dich nicht, dann hätte er anders reagiert!"

„Und wieso ist er dann abgehauen? Das hatte einen Grund!" warf Ron ein, er war fest davon überzeugt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!" sagte Hermine, nahm ihre Feder und begann wieder ihren Aufsatz weiter zu schreiben.

Ron starrte sie an und machte sich seine Gedanken, er ging alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gründe durch, die zu Harrys verhalten führen konnten, doch eines war absurder als das andere. Auch Hermine machte sich so ihre Gedanken, doch sie hatte eine konkrete Ahnung…

* * *

Harry wollte sich wehren, doch sah er keinen Grund darin, er würde ansonsten nur entdeckt werden und auch wenn es Draco sicherlich peinlicher werden würde, er wollte nicht, dass irgendwelche Gerüchte auftauchten, egal welcher Art.

Die beiden Personen gingen zum Glück ohne etwas zu bemerken vorbei. Draco machte noch eine lange Zeit keine Anstalten sich von Harry wegzubewegen, so dass Harry nach einiger Zeit sagte: „Du wolltest mir noch eine Antwort geben!" Harrys Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern in dem dunklen Gang. „Eine Antwort auf was?" fragte Draco nahe an Harrys Ohr. „Warum du…na ja…" sagte Harry wieder leise.

„Ach, wieso ich das hier getan habe?" fragte Draco schelmisch in Harrys Ohr und küsste ihn auf den Mund, wieder mit viel Kraft dahinter. Harry war nur eine kleine Sekunde verwirrt, bevor er den Kuss abbrach. „Aber…" protestierte er. Es gefiel ihm, ja, aber dass wollte er nicht zugeben, außerdem wollte er eine Antwort.

Draco ließ sich nicht beirren. „Pscht!" machte er und küsste Harry erneut. Diesmal war auch Harry davon nicht überrascht. So sehr er auch protestieren wollte und eine Antwort verlangen wollte, er konnte einfach nicht, er bräuchte viel mehr Kraft, doch die hatte er nicht um den Kuss zu beenden, dafür fand er das alles viel zu schön.

Dracos Hände lagen immer noch rechts und links von Harrys Kopf an der kalten Steinmauer, die Ellenbogen angewinkelt, so dass er Harry so nah war, wie er es war. Sein Körper war nur wenige Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt. Nun aber drängte er sich ganz an Harrys Körper, legte seine rechte Hand an Harrys Hüfte und die linke an seine Schulter.

Harry genoss dies alles, er selbst war etwas bewegungsunfähig, doch ließ er nun Dracos Zunge in seinen Mund eindringen, er focht mit ihr einen Kampf und der zweite Kuss war ebenso schön, wie der erste vorhin. Nun wusste er, wieso er Draco gefolgt war.

Draco ließ seine rechte Hand zu Harrys Nacken wandern und zog seinen Kopf nah zu sich. Die rechte Hand schob sich unter sein Shirt. Sie hatten beide nur normale Klamotten an, die Umhänge waren nicht in dem Krankenflügel gewesen, die Hauselfen hatten sie gewaschen und dann in die Schränke geräumt.

Harry legte nun die Hände um Dracos Nacken, und ließ sie dann langsam abwärts bis zu dessen Hüften wandern. Den Kuss hatte immer noch niemand beendet, die Zungen massierten sich gegenseitig. Draco lächelte innerlich, dieses Gefühl breitete sich nicht – wie immer also – bis zu seinem Gesicht aus.

Er würde sich seinen Gefühlen niemals hingeben. Aber Draco freute sich sogar fast, dass er sich das nicht eingebildet hatte, Harry war wirklich hier und küsste sich mit ihm. Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Nichts, sonst wäre er vorhin nicht aufs Ganze gegangen. Aber es hätte auch alles schief gehen können…

Irgendwann lösten sie sich von einander, indem sie den Kuss beendeten und ihre Hände zu sich nahmen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Harry meinte „Ich sollte…" Draco nickte, was Harry natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Er drehte sich zum Slytherineingang und sagte dann noch mal. „Ich denk mal, jetzt weißt du, wieso!" er grinste sich einen und sagte das Passwort.

Harry starrte verdutzt auf die Mauer, in der der Slytherineingang lag. Meinte Draco das ernst? Er drehte sich nun auch um und rannte geschwind wieder durch den Kerker. Er würde in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren müssen, denn nun fielen ihm wieder Ron und Hermine ein und, dass es bald Zeit war zum Abendessen.

Er nahm ein paar Abkürzungen, bis er dann im 7. Stock ankam. Er sagte das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein…

… dort sprang Ron gleich auf. „Da bist du ja wieder Harry!" sagte er freudig und auch ein wenig misstrauisch. Dean und Seamus begrüßten ihn ebenso wie alle anderen aus der Quidditschmannschaft und auch andere Schüler.

So ziemlich jeder hatte sich Sorgen um Harry gemacht, als dieser bewusstlos war. Er ließ alles über sich ergehen, ließ sich begrüßen, befragen und betätscheln. Dann ging er zu Rons und Hermines Tisch. Er setzte sich.

Hermine sah von ihrem Aufsatz auf, sie hatte nun fast alle Hausaufgaben gemacht, in der Zeit, wo Harry weg war, Ron dagegen hatte angefangen und alle zwei Sekunden geschimpft, dass er sich wegen Harry nicht konzentrieren konnte, so dass er nur irgendwas hingekritzelt hatte und Hermine jetzt seine Sachen durchsah.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also sah er auf den Aufsatz. Er wollte seine besten Freunde nicht belügen, aber das was eben geschehen war würde er niemanden erzählen, er konnte nicht und wollte nicht.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was er von dem Ganzen halten sollte, aber schlecht fand er es auf keinen Fall. Wenn Draco ihn jetzt aber nur benutzt hätte, ihn wieder eins auswischen wollte, dann würde er sich lächerlich machen, und das wollte er nicht.

Außerdem, was war, wenn Draco das eben wirklich ernst gemeint hatte? Dann würden es Hermine und Ron noch weniger verstehen, vor allem würden sie Harrys handeln nicht verstehen. Doch er wollte sich nicht mit ihnen streiten, so sagte er lieber gar nichts.

Ron schien dies alles nicht zu merken, doch Hermine betrachtete ihn kritisch. „Und, ist jetzt alles wieder okay?" fragte sie unbekümmert. Harry sah von dem Aufsatz hoch und einte „Ja, alles klar. Danke, dass ihr mich ein wenig draußen alleine gelassen habt!" sagte er. „Tat gut mal wieder etwas alleine an der frischen Luft zu sein."

Ron sah ihn grinsend an „Ist doch kein Problem, so lange mit Malfoy in einem Raum, da hätte ich auch den Drang bekommen raus zu gehen, oder zu kotzen!" sagte er. Das versetzte Harry einen kleinen Stich. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass Ron und Hermine so reagieren würden, hatte tief in ihm noch die Hoffnung gelebt, dass alles gut werden würde.

Harry sagte gar nichts dazu. Woraufhin ihn beide Freunde ansahen. „Wirklich alles okay?" fragte nun Ron wieder. Hermine machte sich lieber Gedanken, wieso war Harry so? Sie hatte einen Verdacht, doch sollte er stimmen?

„Was?" Harry sah hoch „Ja Ron, alles okay!" er mühte sich zu einem Grinsen ab. „Ich bin nur irgendwie müde, sonst ist alles okay!" sagte er. Er sah wieder auf Hermines, beziehungsweise Rons Aufsatz.

„Aber schlafen werde ich sicher lange noch nicht, ich muss ja noch die Hausaufgaben erledigen, vor allem in Zaubertränke, Snape bringt mich sonst um!" sagte er. Da war wieder Rons alter Harry. Harry seufzte. „Was sollten wir denn machen?" fragte er Hermine.

Hermine sah Harry besorgt an. „Einen eineinhalb Fuß langen Aufsatz über die Gebräuche der Acramutula-Eier und des Speichels, die sollten wir vergleichen mit dem Gebrauch von Echsenaugen." Harry seufzte erneut. „Na toll, woher soll ich das wissen?" murrte er.

Hermine meinte verlegen „Naja, es steht im Buch…." Harry stand auf. „Na, dann will ich mal anfangen. Er ging in den Schlafsaal und holte seine Sachen, nur um sich dann wieder zu Ron und Hermine zu setzte.

Ron saß nur da, damit Hermine seine Sachen durchsah. Jetzt schaute er Harry zu, wie er die Seiten des Buches alle einzeln durchsah, nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen. Ron konnte ihm leider auch nicht helfen, er hatte sich irgendetwas ausgedacht, woraufhin Hermine den Kopf geschüttelt hatte und nur wenige Wörter stehen gelassen hatte, den Rest hatte sie überarbeitet.

Harry kritzelte nebenbei auf dem Pergament herum, er merkte nicht, was er zeichnete. Ron betrachtete ihn dabei kritisch. Harry sah auf. „Was denn?" „Nichts nichts!" beeilte sich der Angesprochene zu sagen.

Harry blätterte weiter und weiter. Hermine beendete Rons letzten Aufsatz und sah Harry eine Zeit lang zu. Sie lehnte sich dabei gegen Ron, welcher ihr durchs Haar strich, ab und an flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr woraufhin Hermine versuchte nicht zu kichern. Harry sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh schlafen!"

Er stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging die Stufen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Ron sah Hermine schuldbewusst an. „Sicher hast du Recht. Er fühlt sich ausgeschlossen!" Ron hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Hermine gab Ron einen Kuss. „Das wird schon wieder. Wir werden uns eben zurückhalten und mehr mit ihm machen!" schlug sie vor, woraufhin Ron nickte. „Ja, das sollten wir tun!" Hermine zog Harrys Buch und Pergament mit Feder zu sich ran. „Und anfangen tue ich mit seinem Aufsatz!" Ron lächelte sie an. „Da wird er sich aber freuen!"

Hermine schrieb noch eine ganze Weile, nicht nur an seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, sondern auch noch zwei anderen Hausaufgaben, die sie zum folgenden Tag aufhatten, Ron saß die ganze Zeit neben ihr und versuchte sie nicht abzulenken. Er war zwischenzeitlich mal in den Schlafsaal gegangen und hatte leise nach Harry gefragt, doch dieser hatte keinen Mucks von sich gegeben.

Harry hatte sich schlafend gestellt, als Ron rein gekommen war. Er mochte Ron wirklich, aber manchmal, manchmal entwickelte er wirklich eine Art Hass auf ihn. Harry konnte sih sein Verhalten eben selbst nicht erklären, aber nun lag er in seinem Bett, noch völlig angezogen und starrte auf den Himmel seines Himmelbettes.

Wieso musste das Leben so schwer sein? Er wollte ja nicht melancholisch werden, doch wieso war er immer der, der das ganze Pech abbekam?

Er hatte seine Eltern verloren, dann hatte er bei seinen schrecklichen Verwandten leben müssen, die alles andere als nett zu ihm gewesen waren, dann hatte er seinen Patenonkel kennen gelernt, der einfach klasse gewesen war, doch auch dieser hatte ihn verlassen, und nun? Seine Freunde, die hatten genug mit sich selbst zu tun und sein Erzfeind löste in ihm solche Gefühle aus?

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. _Was dachte er hier über seinen Erzfeind Dra….Malfoy nach? Der war es gar nicht wert, er küsste gut, und er war…nein! Er war es nicht wert. Und Ron und Hermine? Sie konnten tun und lasen was sie wollten, sie konnten gerne sich küssen, sich über Draco…nein Malfoy, lustig machen, sie konnten tun was sie wollten!_

Und wieso störte es ihn dann?

Harry schaute durch den Spalt in seinem Vorhang ums Bett, Rons Bett war immer noch leer und Neville schlief, doch Seamus und Dean mussten noch unten sein. Er kletterte aus seinem Bett und holte tief verborgen in seinem Koffer den Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus.

Er schlich sich langsam und leise aus dem Jungenschlafsaal und in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Na toll, würde er jetzt durch das Porträt treten, so würden das Ron und Hermine sicherlich bemerken. Sie kannten doch seinen Umhang.

Wie also sollte er unbemerkt raus kommen? Im kam der Zufall und das Glück zu Hilfe. Ein älterer Gryffindor, soweit sich Harry erinnerte war er sogar Schulsprecher, kam herain und Harry schlüpfte schnell raus.

Was Harry draußen wollte, wusste er selber nicht, doch zumindest konnte er nicht schlafen und wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen und diesmal sogar ehrlich. So tippte er auf seine Karte „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Er sah die kleinen Punkte, welche alle in den Zimmern saßen. Manche liefen auch herum, doch sah er im Moment keinen, der auf seinem Weg war. Er fackelte nicht lange, oder studierte seine Karte lange, sondern lief einfach los.

Als er am Portal ankam, war er froh, dass es nicht abgeschlossen war, durch irgendwelche Zauber, doch dies hatte er schon sehr oft bemerkt. Er war ja nicht das erste Mal nachts draußen.

Er lief in Richtung See, sah in der Ferne Hagrids Hütte in welcher noch Licht brannte und nah sich vor auch ihn bald mal wieder zu besuchen. Weiter hinten sah er den verbotenen Wald. Er war schon zweimal darin gewesen und es hatte im eindeutig gereicht.

Er sah das Wasser immer näher kommen und schon nach ein paar Metern war er am Wasser. Er setzte sich ans Ufer und behielt den Tarnumhang auf. Er sah in die schimmernde Wasseroberfläche, sie faszinierte ihn, aber das Silber des Wassers erinnerte ihn an irgendetwas. Dort wo der Mond nicht direkt hin schien wirkte das Wasser dunkel, fast schwarz, an den anderen stellen sehr sehr hell.

Nun ließ er auch den Umhang fallen und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Es dauerte eine Zeit, doch Harry war sehr in die Gedanken versunken, als eine Stimme hinter ihm meinte. „Hell und dunkel ein schöner Kontrast!" Harry drehte sich um…


	9. Begegnungen

_Cassy: Danke schön, freut ich immer wieder neue Reviews zu bekommen, und dass du sie von Anfang an liest, freut mich ebenso N Neuen Beta hab ich immer noch nicht…_

_Zissy: Hier erfährst du wer noch draußen ist_

**Hier ein neues Chap:**

**Über Reviews freue ich mich!**

**Und Fehler dürft ihr behalten, hab nämlich keinen Beta xDD**

* * *

**--- Begegnungen ---**

Draco war in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten und ähnlich wie zuvor bei Harry wurde er begrüßt und auch Draco ließ es über sich ergehen. Natürlich waren die Gefühle der Slytherins nicht so stark oder gar offensichtlich wie die der Gryffindors.

Draco jedoch zog sich schon kurz danach in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Natürlich, Blaise war ein guter Freund von ihm, doch hatte Draco kein Bedürfnis mit irgendwem zu reden. Er wusste nicht, woran er war, er wusste nicht wieso er so offen gezeigt hatte, was er dachte.

Doch was brachte ihm das Nachdenken? Er dachte nun doch schon eine geraume Zeit drüber nach und hatte nicht mehr Antworten als vorher. Wieso hatte er sich nur so abhängig gemacht und dann auch noch von dem allseits beliebten Potter?

Draco setzt ich auf sein Bettkante und sah starr geradeaus. Er wollte nicht mehr denken müssen. Aber seine Gedanken konnte man ja leider nicht abschalten…Oder doch? Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, so dass er nun auf dem Bett lag. Schlafen, dann müsste er nicht denken.

Zwei Stunden später – oder war es noch mehr – starrte Draco noch immer zur Decke, er hatte sich nicht gerührt bisher. Er lag in der gleichen Pose, die Füße auf dem Boden, die Beine angewinkelt, mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett. Er bekam nicht mal mit wie Vinc, Greg und Blaise in den Schlafsaal kamen. Sie alle drei sagten nichts zu Draco, sie hatten nichts das Recht.

Anders als bei den Gryffindors, respektierten die Slytherins die Privatsphäre der anderen. Sie würden niemals die Dinge des anderen anrühren, sie würden niemals andere stören. Und sie hatten somit auch nicht vor den Prinz von Slytherin – das Slytherinoberhaupt – anzusprechen.

Irgendwann kam auch noch Theo und belegte so das letzte Bett. Draco hasste es nicht einschlafen zu könbnen und er hasste es nachzudenken, hier wo ihn das Geschnarche von Greg und Vinc störte. Er setzte sich auf und stand auf. Er hatte immer noch nur seine seidige Stoffhose und das schwarze Hemd an, doch dachte er gar nicht an seinen Umhang.

Draco öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und sah noch mal zurück. Das war sein Leben? Er trat aus dem Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür. Der ein oder andere war noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, so spät war es auch noch gar nicht, auf jeden Fall noch weit vor Mitternacht.

Niemand hielt ihn auf als er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trat, wieso auch? Er selbst hätte auch niemanden daran gehindert. Die Gänge lagen wie ausgestorben dar. Er ging dennoch bedacht, er musste nicht unbedingt am selben Tag wo er aus dem Krankenflügel kam auch noch Punkte abgezogen kriegen, oder schlimmeres.

Hermine hatte die Hausaufgaben für Harry endlich fertig. Ihre Augen waren von der Anstrengung ganz klein und sie juckten. Mehrfach rieb sie sich über die Augen und als das auch nichts brachte stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Ron war schon lange auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen und bemerkte von alldem nichts.

Hermine konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr sie sich Sorgen um Harry machte, aber das durfte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. Ron machte sich Sorgen genug, sie musste stark sein und Ron von irgendwelchen dummen Ideen abhalten, die er leider immer wieder hatte. Aber sie fühlte sich schon besser, nachdem sie sich vorgenommen hatten mehr mit Harry zu machen, sich besser um ihn zu kümmern.

Es beruhigte sie ungemeint, dass Harry wenigstens schlafen konnte, nicht so wie zu der Anfangszeit, als er noch jede Nacht herumgegeistert war, da er vor Schuldgefühlen nicht schlafen konnte. Sicher hatte Dumbledore viel damit zu tun, denn Harry musste oft zu ihm gehen.

Hermine lächelte versonnen, als sie an den alten Mann dachte. Er hatte immer eine Lösung parat. Wenn sie doch auch nur so weise wäre, dann wüsste sie was sie wegen Harry zu tun hatte. Sie fragte sich ob ihr Gefühl sie täuschte.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah lächelnd auf Ron hinab. Er sah so friedlich aus, und doch irgendwie lustig, wie er da halb sitzend, halb liegend im Sessel hing, der Kopf war nach hinten gerutscht und er hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet.

Hermine schloss das Fenster und ging zu Ron hinüber. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die geöffneten Lippen. Ron unterdessen schlief weiter. Erst fragte sich Hermine ob sie Ron etwas ärgern sollte, oder wieso eigentlich ärgern?

Sie sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, doch waren nun alle Gryffindors verschwunden. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag ruhig und verlassen dar. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Fragte sie sich und ein schelmisches lächeln drang auf ihre Lippen. Sie strich Ron durch die Haare. Er war so süß. Aber hatte sie sich nicht geschworen, Harry zuliebe, kürzer zu treten? Was war wenn Harry jetzt kommen würde?

Hermine gab Ron noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und entschied sich dann zu einem kleinen Spaziergang über die Ländereien. Zwar könnte sie jetzt gleich schlafen gehen, doch hatte sie nach den vielen Aufsätzen einen Spaziergang im Freien bitter nötig.

Draco trat aus dem Portal nach draußen. Die kühle Luft schloss sich wie ein Umhang um ihn, hüllte ihn ein und brachte ihn kurz zum Schaudern. Er schritt wie ein Schatten über die Wiesen und hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Auch Hermine war in Gedanken versunken aus dem Portal getreten und langsam über die Ländereien gestreift, ihre Gedanken wurden immer klarer und sie versuchte die letzten Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen. Sie versuchte das Gesamtbild zu sehen.

Sie wusste gar nicht wie nah sie an dem letzten entscheidenden Puzzelteil dran war, als sie urplötzlich stehen blieb und die Gestalt sah. Der Anblick des Mondscheins auf dem See war wunderschön, dass musste sie zugeben, aber als sie den Kopf etwas drehte, da sah sie ihn.

Sollte sie zu ihm rüber gehen? Oder lieber nicht? Sie entschied sich für letzteres. So stand sie mitten auf der Wiese, sah zum See hinunter und sah dennoch diese Person. Ihre Gedanken spielten eh schon verrückt, also drehte sie sich um und ging etwas weiter.

Harry sah in ein hübsches Gesicht und aufgrund der Worte lächelte er versonnen. „Ach ja?" fragte er und hoffte sein gegenüber würde sein Lächeln, welches er aufgrund seiner Gedanken hegte nicht sehen, und die Unsicherheit nicht bemerken.

Draco stand am See, er sah ins Wasser und wäre am Liebsten hinein gesprungen. Musste es schön sein, jetzt darin zu sein, alles zu vergessen, nur die Kälte zu spüren.

Doch sprang er nicht, sondern er drehte sich um und ging weiter, schlenderte über die Ländereien.

Hermine blieb ruckartig stehen, um nicht in ihn hineinzulaufen. Wo kam der denn auf einmal her? Eben war er doch noch…. Sie drehte sich um und starrte zu der Stelle zurück wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, wurde jedoch von seiner Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Wohin des Weges, Granger?" fragte Draco, nachdem er sie erkannt hatte. Er war zwar hier draußen um alleine zu sein, aber das konnte auch ganz lustig werden. Sie sah sich um, wonach suchte sie?

„Oh…Malfoy!" sagte sie schwach. „So heiße ich…" brummte er zurück. „Also was tust du hier?" fragte er sie erneut. Hermine dachte nach, jedoch ließ sie nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. „Was geht dich das an? Nichts! Und ich frage dich ja auch nicht, was du hier tust!"

Malfoy grinste hinterhältig „Besser für dich!" antwortete er und fragte sich wie sie wohl schauen würde, wenn er sagen würde, er würde hier darüber nachdenken, was die ganze Sache mit Harry zu bedeuten hatte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, er klang gar nicht gehässig, sondern amüsiert. Sie wunderte sich zwar, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie spielte mit einer Haarsträhne und sagte „Okay, dann…" sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen. „Gute Nacht Granger!" sagte Draco noch. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und sah Draco hinterher wie er langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Hermine überlegte sich wieder hinein zu gehen, doch sah sie jemanden am See sitzen, sie war neugierig und ging hinüber. Sie erkannte Harry und schmunzelte. So konnte man sich irren. Sie trat hinter Harry und folgte seinem Blick. Er besah sich das Spiel des Wassers.

„Hell und Dunkel, ein schöner Kontrast!" sagte sie und sah schon kurz danach in Harrys irritiertes Gesicht. Sie schmunzelte und setzte sich neben Harry ins Gras. Erstmal sagte sie gar nichts. „Ach ja?" fragte Harry. „Ja, schon!" antwortete Hermine.

Es war erstmal leise, bis Harry fragte „Was machst du hier draußen?" „Nachdenken…und du?" Harry sah genau wie Hermine aufs Wasser als er sagte „Auch!" Hermine nickte bedächtig. „Da sind wir ja schon zu dritt…"

Erstmal sagte Harry nichts und Hermine fragte sich schon, ob er mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz weit weg war. „Wieso zu dritt?" fragte Harry und sah sich um. Er schaute ob Ron auch hier war, doch entdeckte er ihn nicht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy hier in der Nähe ist!" erwiderte Hermine als sie Harrys suchenden Blick sah. „Dra…Malfoy?" fragte Harry mit etwas zu viel Enthusiasmus. Etwas irritiert sagte Hermine „Ja…öhm, ich hab ihn gerade getroffen…und er muss auch in Gedanken gewesen sein, er hat mich nicht dumm angemacht…" sagte sie etwas nachdenklich.

Harry war in Gedanken, so dass er erst nicht antwortete. Draco war hier draußen? Er hatte Hermine nicht dumm angemacht? Das war interessant. „Harry?" riss ihn erneut eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Harry sah zu Hermine. „Ja?" „Geht's dir auch wirklich gut?" fragte sie ihn „Ja…wieso glaubt ihr mir nicht einfach?" fragte er etwas wütend.

„Schon gut, reg dich nicht auf…." Beschwichtigte Hermine ihn. „Sorry!" meinte Harry pikiert. „Schon okay!" Hermine stand auf. „Bleib nicht mehr so lange hier draußen, ja?" sagte sie und legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Werd ich nicht!" erwiderte Harry.

Hermine stand wieder auf und ging hinüber zum Schloss, nicht ohne noch mal zu Harry zurück zu schauen. Sie trat erneut durch das Portal und schlich die Gänge zurück zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Sie nannte das Passwort und ging zum Sessel auf dem Ron saß…

Harry saß noch länger am See, genau bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hermine im Schloss verschwand, dann stand er auf und ging schnellen Schrittes los. Was erhoffte er sich? Eigentlich gar nichts, oder doch? Es war egal, zumindest im Moment. Wenn Draco hier draußen war…

Doch war er überhaupt noch hier draußen? Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte erneut und lief nun über Wiese, immer schneller und schneller, bis er nur noch das Klopfen seines eigenen Herzens und das Keuchen seines Atems hörte.

Durch die Dunkelheit sah er schlecht und er achtete nicht auf den Weg, als er nun schon zum wiederholten Male heute mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Er wurde gehalten und einen Moment war es still, bis eine spöttische Stimme frage „Wie oft möchtest du denn noch vor mir niederknien?"

Harry sah auf und sah Draco vor sich. Schon wieder er… Harrys Herz setzte einen Moment aus und dann erst fragte er sich ärgerlich wie Draco nur so selbstverliebt sein konnte. „Meine Güte Draco, pass auf, dass du an deiner eigenen Schönheit und Klugheit nicht erstickst!" Harrys Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Oh, Potter, ich weiß, dass ich schön und klug bin, aber es von dir zu hören bedeutet mir schon viel!" kam es spöttisch zurück, ehe Harry klar wurde, dass er noch immer in Dracos Armen hang. Er machte sich frei und ging schnell stolpernd ein paar Schritte zurück. Draco huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen, obwohl er mehr als unsicher war.

Schon wieder rannte jemand in ihn herein und geistesgegenwärtig fing er denjenigen auf. Er war eigentlich nur so in Gedanken über die Wiese spaziert. Er erkannte schnell, dass es Harry war und nach dem ersten Schrecken gerade die Person hier anzutreffen über die es sich so viele Gedanken machte, erfreute es ihn.

Draco hielt Harry weiter in den Armen und fragte sich, unter all den Sticheleien, warum Harry nicht von ihm weg wich, so halb in seinen Armen liegend. Als Harry ihn beim Vornamen ansprach war es mehr, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass das alte Potter - Malfoy Spektakel erledigt war?

Doch wollte er es austesten, und so ganz kam Draco noch nicht über sein altes ‚Ich', welches er nach außen hin trug, hinweg. Harry jedoch löste sich von ihm und stolperte weg, war Draco zu weit gegangen? Draco fragte sich, ob er nicht lieber hatte die Klappe halten sollen.

Als Harrys süße Stimme jedoch zaghaft und leise antwortete „Harry", da machte nun auch Dracos Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer, den wohl niemand für möglich gehalten hatte. Draco gin einen kleinen Schritt auf Harry zu. Der Mond kam kurz hinter den Wolken hervor und erleuchtete die Szene.

Zwei junge Männer, die auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss standen. Die blonden Haare des Slytherins leuchteten im Mondlicht und auch Harry wirkte wie im Märchen. Harry wurde Hermines Satz wieder vor Augen geführt. _Hell und Dunkel, ein schöner Kontrast!_ Konnte das sein? Konnte sie etwas wissen?

Draco sah die kurze Veränderung von Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, doch dann verschwand der Mond schon wieder hinter den Wolken. Draco sah Harry dennoch genau ins Gesicht und sagte dann ebenso leise „Ja…Harry!"


End file.
